


Her Weakness Prompts

by wolf3223



Series: Her Weakness series [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, City of Light (The 100), Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more as I go, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, Octaven smut, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: This is a collection of prompts sent to me! More can always be added, so feel free to send more! They don't have to be in the Her Weakness universe, either!





	1. Chapter 1

"I know that when Lexa was killed off it was hard but when she so insanely badass awesomely returned in the episode were Clarke is in the City of Light I was screaming and crying and just in love with her and that episode tho if I had thought about if u go into the city of light u never really die u may die in the really world but ur still of alive in the city of light... Could u do a chapter where maybe they live in the city of light together and Clarke can have Lexa again..." From @GabrielleMikalaDunga on Wattpad

It was hard at first, for Clarke to return to the real world without Lexa, knowing that she was still in the City of Light. It took a toll on her and she knew everyone could tell. She had given up so much for her people and finally had a way to communicate with Lexa, to be with Lexa, but she still felt like she owed more to her people. Lexa of course understood and encouraged Clarke to go back and help her people.

Every time Clarke could, she would return to the City of Light to be with Lexa. Not only did Lexa have a way of calming her and helping her think more rationally about what's best for her people, but Lexa also gave her advise and held her after bad days.

It wasn't perfect, not because it didn't work, but because it made Clarke miss Lexa more when she was in the real world. It felt like every time she left Lexa, she was leaving her heart behind.

Despite the weight in her chest whenever she was in the real world, right where her heart should be, Clarke continued working for her people. Doing everything she could, saving them from one disaster after another. Until how, when finally, there is something that no one can be saved from. While her people pray to be spared, Clarke sits in her little room in Arkadia and closes her eyes one final time. Finally, she owes nothing more to her people. She can rest.

When she opens her eyes, she is with Lexa in the little house they got together in the City of Light.

Lexa looks up from the book she was reading and a bright smile stretches across her face. She puts in her bookmark, a slim piece of paper that Clarke painted a raccoon on for her.

Lexa sets her book down and stands, her hands reaching up to cup Clarke's face. She draws her close and gently kisses her.

"Clarke," she breathes out softly. "I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"I didn't either," Clarke admits. "I couldn't save them this time. Lexa, I owe nothing more to my people."

Lexa understands what she's trying to say immediately and beams at her. "You will stay?"

"Forever."

Lexa pulls her in again, hugging her tightly. "I am sorry about your people, niron (loved one)."

Clarke shakes her head, burying her head against Lexa's shoulder. "It's not just my people, hodnes (love). It's the whole world. It's a second apocalypse."

"That is something no one could save them from. Not even I could stop an apocalypse." Lexa murmurs.

Clarke nods against her shoulder, feeling her tears come. She's not exactly sure why she's crying. Is it the fact that everyone she's ever known is inevitably going to be dead soon? Is it the fact that they didn't have enough chips for all of her friends to be able to come to the City of Light? Is it because she's finally free of a feeling of duty for her people? Is it because she can finally be with Lexa without feeling obligated to leave?

Lexa holds her tighter and gently rocks from side to side. "It will work out, ai hodnes (my love)."

Clarke nods again, her tears slowing. She presses a thankful kiss to Lexa's neck, the closest inch of bare skin she can reach with her lips. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)."

"I love you too."

***

It has been months since Clarke has entered the City of Light and the guilt, the "survivor's guilt," as Lexa calls it, is gradually fading. The delight of being with Lexa hasn't faded one bit. Every morning, Clarke wakes up to feeling Lexa pressed against her body, her little spoon ("front spoon Clarke, different sized spoons cannot stack"). Clarke gets to open her eyes and see the sun illuminating Lexa's face, casting her in an almost angelic glow.

She gets to wake up every morning to a sight she never thought she would be able to have. Something that she thought the world wouldn't be kind enough to give her. But Lexa's here now, and Clarke can barely believe her luck. Can barely believe that they're allowed to exist together here, without duties, with all the time in the world. Most days are spent solely together, exploring the City of Light or staying in their home, being domestic in a way that neither thought they would be able to be. Some days they venture out to find their friends, to visit Abby, to visit the Natblidas whose lives were cut off too quickly.

Clarke stirs gently, not feeling the need to get up immediately like she did when she was in the real world. She can stay here, with Lexa in her arms, cuddling for as long as they want. Her eyes flicker open and she lets out a gentle breath, attempting to blow the hair in her face away so she can see better. Lexa's neck is right there, her broken infinity tattoo on display as her shoulders gently rise and fall rhythmically with sleep. Clarke leans forward and presses a kiss to her tattoo, smiling against Lexa's skin when she feels her twitch, slowly waking up.

Lexa stretches out her limbs and takes in a sharp breath before snuggling back in Clarke's arms. Clarke smiles and presses another kiss to her skin, this time to her bare shoulder.

"Good morning," Clarke murmurs.

"Mm. Good morning." Lexa turns in Clarke's arms, gently pulling her closer so that she can kiss her. "What would you like to do today?"

"You," Clarke answers.

Lexa laughs, her expression soft and warm in a way Clarke barely got to see when she was alive. She kisses Clarke's nose and lets herself get gently pushed on her back. Clarke gets on top of her and captures her lips.

"Ai hod yu in (I love you)," Lexa breathes out against her lips.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! Soft gays! Hopefully this worked out, I wanted to give a reason for Clarke to be in the City of Light and had heard that there was a Death Wave thing? I didn't get too much in depth with it because I haven't watched since 307 haha. Also! If I post a prompt and you prompted me but don't want your name to be on there, let me know! I'll change it asap! Prompts for this book is always open, even if it's technically finished! If you have one, or multiple, feel free to send me them however you feel comfortable! I'll try to respond and tell you that I added it to my prompts! Thank you all for reading! Stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe with dragons." From @Aiden_Grey on Wattpad

Clarke's breath comes out in pants as she pushes her body, already tired, harder. Her legs are burning as she runs, but she can't stop. Stopping means giving up and letting herself be killed. She has survived too much to be content with that.

Someone's chasing her, and she doesn't know who. His voice sounded familiar but she can't quite place it, and frankly she doesn't have time to search her memory to try to figure it out.

He had decided to attack her when she was walking in the woods alone, calling her name. At first she thought he was a guard that Lexa sent after her to keep her safe. But then two arrows came flying at her, and Clarke wished it was a guard.

She can't hear much above the rushing of her blood in her ears as she sprints as fast as she can, mentally cursing herself for not exercising more after she got to the ground. She doesn't know if she can outrun him, especially if he's a grounder, or worse, a wa-

Something slams into her side and Clarke falls to the ground, the breath knocked from her lungs when she lands on her back. She looks up and recognizes the scowling face looking down at her. It's Quint, the man who argued with her about her plan to storm Mount Weather. Clarke struggles to get air into her lungs as Quint's hand holds her down by her neck.

He pulls out a dagger and growls out, "For my brother!"

Before he can slam it down into her chest, a different dagger goes through his arm, making him drop his onto the ground. It falls alarmingly close to Clarke's face, but luckily misses hitting her. Quint screams in agony, releasing her neck and Clarke shoves him off of her, rolling to the side and getting on her feet. She gasps in air and watches Quint roll around on the ground in agony, keeping an eye on him in case he tries anything.

Moments later, Lexa and one of her guards run up, the guard drawing his sword. Lexa calmly reaches down and retrieves her dagger, and now Clarke recognizes it as the one she was fiddling with when they first met.

Lexa looks down at Quint, no mercy in her eyes. "Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op (attack her and you attack me)."

Quint looks up at her in disbelief, clutching his injured arm.

"Thank you." Clarke breathes out, her voice raspier than usual from being choked.

Lexa looks over at her, her eyes still hard. "Where's your guard?"

Clarke looks down at him, hatred burning in her eyes. "He killed her."

"Em ste spichen (she lies)." He tells Lexa before getting onto his knees and glaring at Clarke. "Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou moun (my fight is only with her)."

"Yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)." Quint looks at Lexa, his mouth open slightly. Lexa pays him no mind and looks instead at Clarke. "The kill is yours, Clarke."

Lexa resheathes her dagger as Quint gets to his feet with a grunt, staring at Clarke. The pistol in her hand feels heavier than ever as she stares back. She hesitates, and a moment of intense staring later, crashing noises draw everyone's attention. A distant roar fills Clarke's heart with fear.

"What is that?"

Lexa's eyes light up and she looks towards the sky. "Torshul."

Clarke gives her a confused look as whatever it is roars again, but Lexa doesn't run. Instead, a small smile graces her lips. Meanwhile, Quint looks completely terrified. Just as he's about to run, Lexa uses her sword to chop at his leg like she's trying to fell a tree and he falls to the ground once again.

More crashing noises grace my ears, getting closer at a speed that would alarm Clarke if Lexa didn't look so calm and almost happy.

"They're clumsy," Lexa says as if that explains everything.

A moment later, something comes into view and Clarke wonders whether she inhaled some hallucinogenic toadstools or something. There's no way she's really seeing a dragon with a wingspan longer than their dropship was tall, right? Right??

The dragon makes eye contact with Lexa and speeds up, crashing through the trees until it reaches her. Lexa holds up her hand and the dragon nudges it with its nose, its yellow eyes half-closed as it lets out a content noise that can only be described as a "hrrrr."

Its scales are a beautiful green and when its wings are pressed against its body and it's nuzzling Lexa's hand, it's easy to forget how huge it is.

"Um. Am I hallucinating, or is there a giant lizard with wings in front of me?" Clarke asks.

Lexa looks over and the dragon does too, letting out a huff, black smoke billowing from its nostrils. Clarke's eyes widen and she takes a cautious step back, nearly tripping over Quint, who is still on the ground in agony.

"This is Torshul. Don't worry, they won't bite. They just don't like being called a giant lizard. Torshul, this is Clarke." Lexa tells the dragon, as if it-they can actually understand what she's saying. Clarke nearly chokes on nothing when the dragon bows their head to her as if they're saying hello. "Did you bring who I asked for?" Torshul scratches at the ground, creating marks that look deliberate. Lexa looks at the scratches and chuckles. "Yeah, she does tend to get side tracked. I think the two of them will get along well."

Torshul lets out another roar and Clarke nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears an answering roar alarmingly close to her, out of her field if vision. The other roar was small and high pitched, like a puppy trying to bark after an older dog does.

Something light lands on Clarke's head and she freezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is under a minute of screen time lol. And next chapter will be a continuation of this! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy it too! Let me know if you guys have more prompts and I'll happily add them to my list! Thank you for your patience, it's been crazy since it's finals week! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please tell me a large leaf fell on my head," Clarke says. She carefully keeps her head still, just in case there's another dragon who decided either her head was a nice spot to land, or a nice resting spot for their claw.

"That isn't a leaf, Clarke. That is who I wanted Torshul to bring so they could meet you," Lexa replies calmly.

"Can you please tell them it would be better to meet face-to-face?" Clarke asks, closing her eyes when she hears flapping and feels a slight breeze coming downwards.

"They can understand you," Lexa says as though that's obvious. Because of course dragons understand Gonasleng (English).

Sure enough, the weight eases slightly and then it's gone, but I still nearly jump out of my skin when a tiny version of Torshul is in my face. This one's head is smaller than mine, as opposed to Torshul whose head is maybe three times the size of mine. Its scales are a stunning red that reflects light beautifully in the sun. Its wings flap faster than Torshul's did to keep it up in the air and it cocks its head at me.

"Lexa," Clarke says without breaking eye contact with the dragon. "Why is it staring at me?"

"They are staring at you because they're trying to determine whether you're someone they want to spend time around."

Clarke catches on. "Oh, dragons use they/them pronouns?"

"Most do, including these two. It's rare if one doesn't. They don't really understand the human concept of gender," Lexa explains.

"Neither do I," Clarke mutters under her breath. "So, wait, this one's trying to see if they want to spend time with me? Why? And um, what's their name?"

"Dragons usually begin looking for a human partner at their age. They don't have a name yet, that's usually something dragons let their partners decide with them. It's used to build trust and a bond between them. Usually it means something in Dovahzul, or the Dragon Language."

"And you suggested me?" Clarke asks incredulously.

"I did. I have seen your strength Clarke and I have no doubt that they will be able to as well. Dragons have the unique ability to see the keryon (soul/spirit) of a person."

"That's cool, but also a little creepy." Clarke murmurs to herself, blinking as she stares at the dragon. It blinks too and cocks its head again.

"Hold out your arm Clarke," Lexa encourages, "bent at the elbow."

Clarke complies, and the dragon uses its paws to hold onto forearm, the red-golden claws gently resting against her skin. The wings fold inward so that they're not flying anymore and Clarke's surprised when she realizes that the dragon doesn't actually weigh that much. They shift so that they look like they're sitting down and dips their head slightly, golden eyes still boring into Clarke's.

Their mouth opens slightly, their eyes half-shut as a pink tongue peeking between their... lips? They don't really have lips, it looks like it's harder than lips, almost like a beak except it doesn't extend outward as much. The tongue disappears, and the dragon shakes their scales, creating a clinking sound Clarke didn't expect to sound so beautiful. Their eyes are still half-closed as they let out a quieter, more high-pitched "hrrrr" than Torshul did.

Clarke's eyes flicker briefly to Lexa, who looks pleasantly surprised, before looking back at the dragon on their arm.

The dragon's mouth opens again and this time it sounds like they're speaking. "Fahdon."

"Fahdon," Clarke repeats, the strange word rolling off her tongue with surprising ease. The dragon's eyes seem to light up and they lean in, resting their nose against hers. "Why do I feel like something just happened, but I don't know what?" Clarke asks.

"You have now become the partner of the dragon," Lexa says proudly.

"Um. By that, you don't mean I just married a dragon, did I?" Clarke struggles to keep her voice calm.

"No, you did not. It is a partnership like Torshul and I."

Clarke lets out a breath of relief and the dragon pulls back, a little bit of smoke coming from its nostrils as it gives her something that looks eerily like a smile. Actually, Clarke thinks it's kind of cute.

"Wait, I have to help them find a name, right? Or does that come later?" Clarke asks.

"Zu'u mindok (I know)," the dragon says. Their voice is raspy and higher than Clarke expected at first.

"Wait, how do I know what they're saying?" Clarke asks.

"You now have a bond, it allows you to communicate even if you don't know the other's language," Lexa says.

"Um. Alright." Honestly, that's not the wildest thing to happen to her today so she's just going with it. "You said you know? Like you have an idea for your name?"

"Geh (yes). Rograh," they say.

"I like it. What does it mean?"

"Ro-grah (Balance-Battle)," they repeat it slower.

Clarke nods. "I like it. It's nice to officially meet you, Rograh."

Rograh's mouth opens slightly in a grin, showing off tiny shiny white teeth. Black smoke comes from their nostrils again and they extend their wings, gently flapping. Their claws dig into Clarke's skin for a moment before Rograh takes off, flying in a circle around Clarke's head before heading towards Torshul, who has Quint trapped under one of their paws.

"Do what you want with him," Lexa says to Torshul.

They give her a toothy grin in response and then blow flames alarmingly close to Quint's face. He looks completely terrified, but Clarke doesn't really feel bad for him. After all, he just tried to kill her. Rograh seems to share her opinion and roars at Quint. It's a tiny roar that's more cute than anything (to Clarke, at least. Quint doesn't seem as thrilled to have not one, but two dragons that don't like him very much).

"I knew they would like you," Lexa says.

Clarke jumps slightly, so focused on watching the dragons that she didn't realize Lexa was so close to her. "I thought I was going to get eaten," Clarke admits.

Lexa chuckles. "I could tell. The dragons could too. But you didn't run, Clarke kom Skaikru. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Clarke huffs, her cheeks pink. "I think you give me too much credit."

Clarke, still blushing, makes eye contact with Lexa and is struck by the miniscule amount of space between them. Lexa's eyes are soft, a gentle green as she looks at Clarke. Lexa's mouth opens like she wants to give a response, but nothing comes out when she sees how Clarke's eyes immediately drop to her lips.

"You are amazing, Clarke." She breathes out, leaning in closer. Her eyes sparkle as she meets Clarke's gaze again. "Do not refute me, the Heda is not one you should argue with."

Clarke chuckles. She sees how Lexa's gaze falls to her lips, how she shifts closer but still holds herself back. She's noticed how Lexa's eyes always seemed to be on her when they're in meetings, but until now she never thought that Lexa might actually like her. Clarke hasn't known Lexa long, but somehow, she's not surprised when Lexa leans in to kiss her but stops barely a breath away to give Clarke a look, silently asking for permission.

Instead of answering verbally or nodding, Clarke closes the space between them and gently captures Lexa's lips. Lexa kisses her softly, reverently, like she can't quite believe that she's kissing her. Clarke lets her teeth gently scrape Lexa's lower lip and smiles to herself when she feels Lexa let out a shuddering breath. Lexa moves to change the angle of the kiss, one hand moving up to tangle in Clarke's hair as the other rests on Clarke's waist. Lexa's nose brushes Clarke's as she changes the angle of their kiss and Clarke thinks its adorable.

What Clarke doesn't think is adorable is how she feels a now-familiar weight on her head. She pulls back slowly and sees the laughter in Lexa's eyes.

"Rograh is on my head, aren't they?" Clarke sighs.

Lexa nods, laughter escaping her lips. It's such a beautiful sound that Clarke can't find it in herself to be mad at her new dragon partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on the dragon prompt! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, I had a blast writing it! I've loved dragons since elementary school! If you're curious, the dragon language is actually Skyrim's dragon language, and Tor-shul (I realized while writing this chapter it was meant to be spelled Toorshul oops!) means Inferno-Sun! It took me forever to write this chapter, not just because it's longer than most, but also because I kept having to stop in order to apply for a job... I might become a nearby hotel's housekeeper! On top of dogsitting and babysitting lol, so I'm going to be making money this summer hopefully! Especially since I really want to get a tattoo... And now that summer's here I should be posting more regularly! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

"You should tell more stories about Lexa when she was young that go into detail." - 236358A on Wattpad

Lexa is 12 when she first sees her. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and she's certain she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She doesn't notice her at first. She is training, after all.

Lexa grits her teeth as her sword clashes against Luna's. She tries to push against her sister, but she knows that Luna has more upper body strength, a fact that she likes to show off whenever she can. Luna smirks and pushes, forcing Lexa backwards.

Lexa quickly regains her balance and scowls as her sister laughs. She gets into the proper position and watches Luna carefully as she casually swings her swords as she stalks towards Lexa. Like usual, her foot shifts to reveal where she's going to attack next and Lexa swings accordingly, trying to throw her off balance. It backfires on her because by now, Luna knows most of Lexa's moves. She brings up her leg and catches Lexa in the chest, making her fall on her back. The breath whooshes for her lungs and she gasps for air.

Luna's concerned face comes into view and she extends her hand. Lexa takes it and yanks Luna onto the ground as she uses the momentum to get to her feet quickly. She points her sword at her sister and Luna grins up at her, blowing some of her hair out of her face.

Luna moves swiftly and kicks the blade with her boot, knocking it out of Lexa's hand. She gets up as her younger sister practically dives for her sword. It was a risky move and they both know it. It wouldn't have worked as well if they weren't forced to use training swords with dull blades whenever they train together.

Their swords come together again and again, neither able to gain the upper hand. Out of instinct, Lexa scans the training area they're in again, trying to see if there's anything she can use to gain an advantage. This training area is the least favorite of the more shy Natblidas, as it's right by one of Polis' busiest roads past the Heda's Tower. It's not unusual for skilled Natblidas to gather quite a crowd. Despite their younger age, Lexa and Luna have already become favorites of the people of Polis, well-known for their kindness, talent, and of course their pranks. The fact that they're sisters and both Natblidas is also unusual, but the people of Polis quickly got past that when they saw their talent in fighting.

It's not unusual for Lexa and Luna's training sessions to draw a crowd, but something is different about today. Lexa can feel it, but she can't tell what it is, not yet.

As her sword hits Luna's, Lexa takes spare moments to scan the crowd when she can. There are some people she recognizes who occasionally stop when they spar, but nothing out of the ordinary enough to warrant the feeling in her bones that something's different this time. She dodges one of Luna's attacks and scans the crowd again. This time Lexa's eyes stop on someone she must have overlooked the first time, though she's not sure how she could overlook her.

She looks like she's their age, wearing clothes that look partially singed, a trademark of blacksmiths. Her beautiful dark skin practically glows in the sun. Her curly black hair is short, shaved down on one side and brushed over to the other.

Lexa can't help peeking over at her, probably more often than she should. She catches the girl's eye on accident once and nearly trips over her own two feet when the girl gives her a warm smile.

She's overbalanced and it's already too late when she returns her attention to her training. With a well timed sweeping kick, Luna easily gets Lexa onto her back again. This time, it's Luna's sword pointed at her throat and she's not about to try Luna's risky move. She knows that she could get into bad habits when fighting.

Lexa holds up two fingers, a symbol that she's conceded this round of their training. She won the previous two and they were going to go up to five rounds, so it isn't a terrible setback for her. That fact doesn't stop the warmth on her neck and shoulders of shame. Of course she made a fool of herself in front of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

Luna pulls her sword away and offers her hand again. This time, when Lexa takes her hand she doesn't try to knock Luna down. Lexa lets herself get pulled to her feet and lets out a huff, brushing the dirt off her pants.

"What happened, strisis (little sister)?" Luna asks quietly. "I have never seen your attention so far away when we have been training."

"It was nothing." Lexa tries to brush it off.

Now that she knows what looking at the beautiful girl can do to her, hopefully she will be able to either resist the urge to look at her or not let it affect her as much.

Lexa grabs her sword and nods to Luna, indicating that she's ready to start the next round. Luna nods back, looking more confused by the fact her sister's avoiding answering her question than concerned. Lexa flexes her hand, an automatic habit that even Titus has given up trying to stop her from doing it.

Lexa glances over at the girl again, pleased to see that she hasn't left. In fact, she looks amused. Lexa really hopes that the girl doesn't know why she was so distracted. She takes a deep breath and clears her mind, just like Anya taught her.

Lexa and Luna circle each other, watching each other's movements. Luna loses her patience first, just like Lexa knew she would, lunging forward in an attempt to catch Lexa off guard. Lexa's arm moves quickly, blocking the attack and she moves to the side so that they're not caught in a fight based on upper body strength again, kicking at Luna's back. Her shin hits Luna's lower back and Luna grunts in pain, turning and slashing her sword. It narrowly misses Lexa's shoulder as she dodges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm not great at writing short one-shots, so next chapter will be a continuation of this! I'll show how Costia and Lexa become friends! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Let me know if you guys have more prompts and I'll add them to my list! Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa and Luna's dance is familiar to them both. Their limbs move easily through the air, the metallic clang of their swords hitting each other filling the clearing. Lexa feels a drop of sweat slowly make its way down her face but she doesn't let up. 

Lexa slowly gains the advantage, as her sister has less stamina than she does. She's about to do a move that always gets Luna when she's tired out when her eyes go to the crowd again. She makes eye contact once more with the girl and tries not to let it affect her. She's still practically glowing in the sunlight, making her look angelic. 

Luna takes her moment of distraction and uses it against her. The next thing Lexa knows, she's on her back again. She blinks the daze away and scowls when she sees Luna's sword pointed at her throat yet again. She spits the dirt from her mouth and decides she'll try Luna's foolish move. Lexa doesn't want to make a fool out of herself again in front of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. 

Lexa lashes out with her feet, catching the sword at a good angle (meaning the blade doesn't get stuck in her shoe). Luna's arm is shoved backwards until it's extended behind her, but she doesn't lose her grip on her sword. Lexa gets up quickly, only to have the sword at her neck yet again when she stands up. 

Lexa grits her teeth, running through moves she could try to get out of this. None of them guarantee that Luna and her will make it out of there without major injuries, even with dull training swords. She motions to give in. The round goes to Luna and Lexa purses her lips. 

She can't lose this next round. But when the pretty girl smiles at her again, it still happens. 

"Are you alright? What have you been looking at, strisis (little sister)?" 

Luna looks over at the crowd, which is beginning to disperse now that their training session is done. Her eyes stop on the girl, who hasn't moved to leave yet and is staring at Lexa. She looks at her sister, and sees how she catches the girl's eyes and immediately flushes. 

Luna puts it together instantly and laughs heartily, patting Lexa's back. "All it takes is a pretty girl for my sister to lose. Perhaps I should talk to her, ask her to watch more often."

Lexa's eyes widen and she grasps Luna's arm. "No! Do not bother her. She is leaving, anyway."

Luna hums, smirking at her little sister. Finally, something new to tease her about. 

***

After losing against her sister for the first time in years multiple times in a row, Lexa hopes the girl won't show up again. Gods, she wants to see her, but she doesn't want the beautiful girl to watch her train. Not after how distracted she got last time. 

To Lexa's surprise, and the other Natblidas' amusement, the girl keeps showing up. And, of course, Lexa keeps not doing as well as usual. Against some of the Natblidas who aren't as good, that means they get in attacks that normally wouldn't hit her at all, and against others that means she loses where she normally wouldn't. Luckily, the girl has been showing up on the days when Titus hasn't been watching Lexa train. Lexa doesn't want to know what Titus thinks of the beautiful girl distracting her. 

Lexa tries to convince herself that it's good practice for the Conclave, and for future battles. As the days and weeks go by with the girl continuing to come back to watch, Lexa becomes more and more curious. Why does she take time out of her day to watch Natblidas fight? Is there anyone specific she's here to watch? 

One day, Lexa is packing up for the Natblida she was training with since he had other duties he has to do after training. By now, she's asked the other Natblidas, but the girl only seems to stop to watch when Lexa's training. One even recognizes her as the apprentice to one of the Blacksmiths in Polis, but he doesn't remember her name. 

Lexa finishes putting the training swords away and locks the cabinet. She hesitates for a moment, eyeing where the girl is leaning up against the fence separating the road from the training area. Lexa mentally steels herself and walks over. The girl makes eye contact with her and smiles softly. 

Gods, what was she going to say? The only thing that comes out of her mouth is, "Why do you watch us train?" 

Luckily, the girl seems more amused than annoyed at Lexa's question. "Maybe I just like watching pretty girls fight."

Lexa's eyes go wide, her mouth dropping open slightly. Out of all the answers, all the possibilities Lexa ran through in her head, that was not among them. Most of the Natblidas in this group are boys, so aside from Luna, Lexa hasn't really trained with too many girls because they're all too young and unskilled to train with her. So that means...

"You came to watch me fight?" Lexa doesn't mean to sound as baffled as she feels, but she knows the girl can hear her confusion. 

"I will let you figure that one out." The girl winks and looks up at the sky. "I must be going, my mentor does not like when my breaks take too long. It was nice talking to you Lexa."

Lexa blinks in shock as the girl turns and begins walking away. "Wait!" Lexa calls, hopping over the fence. The girl stops and looks back at her. "You know my name. May I know yours?"

The girl smiles sweetly and its beauty momentarily takes Lexa's breath away. "Costia. My name is Costia."

"Costia," Lexa breathes out under her breath. The name somehow suits her. A beautiful name for the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. 

"See you tomorrow, Lexa." Costia waves and begins walking away again. 

Lexa nods before remembering that Costia can't see her. And that she's not training tomorrow. "Costia! I am not training tomorrow!"

"I will meet you at the normal time, if you can make it!" Costia calls back. 

Lexa thinks to herself. Maybe she can rearrange her day... If she talks to Titus or the other Natblidas, she's sure she can move her duties to later. Costia's out of sight when Lexa realizes she can come. Lexa shrugs. She'll just meet her there tomorrow. 

A large smile slowly spreads across Lexa's face as she heads back to the Heda's Tower. She's going to spend time with Costia tomorrow. She knows Costia's name finally, and Costia knows hers. 

She's distracted with thoughts of Costia enough that Titus notices during their evening lessons, but she doesn't even mind that he's calling on her twice as much as usual to make sure she's paying attention. To be honest, she's not. At this point, she has enough memorized that she doesn't have to pay attention, even though she usually us courteous and does anyway. Luna corners her outside the Natblidas' rooms. 

"What is going on with you?" Luna asks softly. "You have not stopped smiling since after training today." Her eyes sparkle. "Was the girl there again?"

"Her name is Costia," Lexa says. "We're going to spend time together tomorrow. I have to talk to Titus about moving my duties until later."

Luna shakes her head, smiling happily at her little sister. "I will do your duties tomorrow afternoon."

"Luna, it is your day off tomorrow!" Lexa frowns. 

"It is worth it. My little sister is in love," Luna singsongs. 

"I am not in love!" Lexa protests, blushing furiously. 

"Mm hmm," Luna hums, unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a new prompt :) Guys, guess who has an actual job? I start Monday as a housekeeper at a hotel! It hopefully shouldn't interfere with my posting schedule, just my sleep schedule haha. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

"Like raven octavia and clarke would prank lexa by getting her jealous...maybe raven on bed with clarke? maybe with Octavia too?" - ThisGirlIsCharming on Wattpad

Lexa smiles softly to herself from where she's riding atop her horse. She has been able to see the Heda's Tower for quite some time in the distance, slowly getting larger as her group gets closer. But now, finally, she can see the walls of Polis. She's close to being home, to being back in Clarke's arms.

It isn't often that Lexa has to leave to resolve an issue or to speak with a clan leader, at least not without Clarke by her side, and by extension their best friends, Raven and Octavia. But this time, there were issues arising in Polis at the same time Lexa needed to leave for a meeting with Sankru's leader. Lexa's sure she could have left with Clarke if she truly wanted to, but they both knew the situation would worsen. In the end, it was Clarke who decided she would stay behind and deal with it.

It's well known in the clans how much Lexa loves her houmon (wife/partner) and how the two are rarely apart. Lexa forced herself not to make any excuses to leave earlier while meeting with Sankru's leader. Not only would the excuses be transparent, but it would be rude to Sankru as a whole, and considered an insult to Sankru's leader.

"Heda," one of the guards traveling with her says. She turns to give him her full attention. "Should we stop for the night soon?"

Lexa blinks at looks at the sky. The sun is descending slowly and Lexa scowls to herself. Even with the walls in sight, they're still a good couple hours away from entering Polis, let alone getting to the Heda's Tower. By then, the sun will long since have gone down. Even with all her guards and Lexa's own considerable training, it's still dangerous to travel at night. Not just because of bandits and rogues on the road, but because while the roads to Polis are well-traveled, they are not particularly well-lit. The occasional dips and rises are no problem with adequate light, but in the darkness of night they can cause even the most cautious horse to trip and break a leg.

Lexa knows that no matter how much she wants to be in Clarke's arms again, to be home, she can't put her yards or her horses at risk for being injured or even killed.

She nods to the guard. "There is a good place to stop for the night a little ways away. We can stop and rest there. In the morning, we will leave for Polis at sunrise."

The guard bows his head and relays the information the other riders, who all agree. By the disappointment Lexa can see lurking in their expressions, she can tell she isn't the only one who was hoping to make it back to Polis tonight.

***

By some small miracle, they do manage to leave the next morning at sunrise. Lexa was thinking there would be delays, like there usually are when they plan on getting moving so early, but everyone seems eager to get back to Polis and they pack up their tents and eat breakfast in record time.

They make good time and reach the outer wall even sooner than Lexa expected. The guards at the gate swiftly open it and let them through, into the cobblestone streets of Polis where the early risers are already on the streets, heading to the market or to stores or to their work. The people of Polis are used to hearing horses and move out of their way automatically, but Lexa loves to see the way her people's faces brighten when they realize it is their Heda that's riding past them.

Lexa dismounts once they pass the final wall so that one of the nearby guards can lead her horse to the stables. She thanks the guard after gently patting her horse and promising to visit her the next day.

She heads inside the Heda's Tower, trying to keep up her facade of being calm, but she knows her steps towards the elevator are quicker than usual. As the elevator slowly makes its ascent, she glances out to gauge the time. It isn't late in the morning yet, and Lexa doubts that her houmon (wife/partner) is even out of bed yet, let alone awake.

The elevator shudders to a stop at the floor their room is on and Lexa stops the first guard she comes across to ask for food to be brought to her and Clarke's room. The guard nods and makes their way down to where the chef is.

Lexa pauses for a moment outside their door and then gently pushes the door open so that it doesn't creak. Lexa closes it quietly behind her and then turns her attention to their bed. Like she expected, Clarke is still in it, but she certainly did not expect the sight she finds.

Their furs have been kicked to the end of the bed, undoubtably being too hot. Clarke is sandwiched between Raven and Octavia, all three women still asleep. Raven's snoring softly, her leg brace on the otherwise bare bedside table that Lexa usually uses. None of them are wearing much, all three have on large sleep shirts that extend down past their thighs and Lexa really hopes that they are wearing underwear underneath, especially with how close they are cuddled. 

When she first saw them, a bolt of jealously went through Lexa's body, as well as confusion. Why is Clarke sleeping with their best friends? Why are they not wearing much clothes?

Clarke stirs as if she can sense Lexa's presence, yawning and untangling herself from her friends. She sits up as best she can with the limited space she has, her eyes still closed as she rubs at them tiredly with her hands. She slowly blinks her eyes open and looks at Lexa. Her brows furrow as Lexa looks back, then her eyes light up as she practically launches herself out of their bed. The suddenness of her movement moves the bed as well and Raven lets out an unhappy groan as Octavia scoots into the warmth Clarke left behind. The women cuddle together instead of cuddling Clarke. Lexa smiles widely as she's practically tackled in a hug.

"Lexa! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, ai hodnes (my love)." Lexa says softly, breathing in the smell of her wife as she hugs her back tightly. After a few moments, she pulls back slightly so she can look into Clarke's eyes. "Clarke, what was that on the bed?"

Clarke smirks at her, raising one eyebrow. "Why? Jealous?"

Lexa's hands go up to rest on Clarke's waist. "I have not been able to sleep next to you for weeks, and then I find you in bed half-clothed with two other women."

Clarke laughs softly. "So you were. I have a hard time sleeping without you Lex, and so Raven and Octavia usually sleep next to me when you're gone. With three bodies, it gets quite warm, hence the little clothing."

"Was Lexa jelly?" Raven's sleepy voice drifts over from the bed.

"I was not jam-"

"Jealous, niron (loved one)." Clarke explains. "Yes, she was. I think the whole no-pants part threw her."

"It's easy access," Raven says.

Clarke shakes her head. "Don't listen to her. We don't actually do anything."

"I know, ai hodnes (my love). You and I only have eyes for each other." Lexa leans in to press a quick kiss to Clarke's lips, but Clarke swiftly deepens it.

"Did she just imply that we're more likely to have a threesome than the are?" Octavia asks from the bed.

"Is she wrong?" Raven says, looking away from where their friends are passionately kissing.

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized at the end that it was probably less angsty than I originally planned? And probably less angsty than was wanted? But hey, jealousy! I don't know, I feel like the four of them are such good friends they know that they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize each other's relationships... Next chapter will be an angstier prompt, if you like that kind of thing! Let me know if you guys have any prompts! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

"you should do something like Lexa gets threatned that she has to leave Clarke alone or that person will kill Clarke and her mom too. Or something that drives them apart. Lexa took care of transport to Arkadia where Clarke Octavia Raven and Lincoln are headed back. Lexa s plan is to continue alone with Nix and Ryder. Clarke doesn't understand and can't stop crying. Lexa hears it and She can't resist Clarke in emotional pain so they reunite together or something like that if you know what ai mean" - The100CL on Wattpad

(A/N: this is an au and I changed around a few things in the prompt to fit my perspective of the characters better! And WARNING, there is a brief description of a panic attack!)

Lexa stares at the paper in her hand, keeping her hands from shaking from her years of training. She reaches into the envelope the courier had handed to her before he sped off to make his next delivery. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment when her fingers touch the familiar unnaturally smooth texture. Lexa lets out a soft, shaky breath and pulls out the photos. 

The burst of panic in her chest is sudden and immediate. Gods, when she read the note she hoped it wasn't true. Hoped that they were exaggerating. Lexa closes her eyes and rubs at her temples, a headache pulsing behind her eyes. 

Lexa takes in a breath and steels herself mentally before looking at the pictures again. They have sent her pictures that no one should have been able to take. Ones of her and Clarke in a bed together on their most recent vacation, naked but covered by sheets, wide smiles on both their faces as they remained blissfully unaware of their stalker. There are ones of Clarke walking the streets of Polis, alone and with Octavia or Raven as they shop. 

What gets Lexa's heart beating in overdrive is the single photo with a close up of Clarke. She's facing whoever's taking the picture with a beaming smile on her face, the kind that's solely directed at Lexa. On top of the photo Clarke is a drawn-on red X. 

Lexa's chest tightens and she practically stumbles over to the nearest table to put down the note and pictures. She sits down on the end of the bed she shares with Clarke and struggles to take in air. The images of Clarke keep going through Lexa's head and she lets out a noise that's practically a wheeze. 

It's at this precise moment that Clarke returns to their bedroom from a brief training session with the Natblidas. She quickly takes in Lexa's hunched form on the bed and the sounds she's making and rushes over, the door slamming loudly behind her. 

"Lexa? I'm going to touch you, is that okay?" Clarke says softly, crouching in front of Lexa. 

Lexa nods, avoiding looking at Clarke. She's not sure she can look at her wife's face at the moment without thinking about it with her beautiful smile marred by a large red X. Clarke reaches out and gently rests her hand on Lexa's arm. 

"I want you to look at me, niron (loved one). Can you do that for me?" Lexa hesitates briefly but then meets Clarke's gaze. "Good. Focus on me, my love. Focus on me. I'm here. I'm with you." She notices how that seems to calm Lexa better than the other things she's tried and repeats those words gently. "I'm here. I'm with you. I love you Lexa."

"Yu sentaim (you too)." Lexa manages to get out in a whisper. 

Clarke lights up, smiling at her wife. "Is it okay if I hug you? Cuddle with you?"

Lexa nods again and Clarke stands up before sitting down next to Lexa and wrapping an arm around her. Lexa lets out a breath and rests her head on Clarke's shoulder, closing her eyes and just existing for a moment. 

"Lexa?" Clarke says after a few minutes. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable or don't want to, but what caused that? And more importantly, are you alright?"

"I am alright in some sense of the word. I am not physically hurt." Lexa says, her voice softer than usual. She looks over to her wife. "I need to tell you, ai hodnes (my love). Not only do you deserve to know, but it involves you." Lexa tries to find the words to explain everything but she can't. "Read the letter that came, and then look at the photos."

Clarke hesitates, not wanting to leave Lexa's side. She gets up slowly and walks over to the table. She picks up the note, not looking at the photos scattered on the table, turned over so that she can only see the blank backs of them. She reads the letter and her eyes quickly widen, glancing up at Lexa, who nods to her in encouragement to keep reading. 

"They want you to stay away from me? Why?" Clarke asks, baffled. 

"It is a battle tactic, and a rather smart one." Lexa begrudgingly admits. "If you put the leader, political or military, of the enemy in emotional turmoil, they are more likely to make mistakes or do something foolish and rash. That is why Nia killed Costia, and that is why she sent that letter. Please, look at the pictures."

Clarke flips over the first one and gasps. "Is this from...?"

Lexa nods, her eyes sad. "It is."

Clarke keeps looking through the photos before looking up at Lexa. "What are we going to do?"

Lexa lets out a breath. "Comply."

"Lexa-"

"Listen, please." Lexa says and Clarke nods after a moment. "It will keep you safe. That is what is important. I will go with a large battalion tomorrow for Azgeda (the Ice Nation). This is a threat to the Heda's wife, a grounds for war. The other clans respect my power as Heda and most will fall in line behind me. Any that back her will be obliterated like Nia will be. You can stay here with Octavia and Raven and my elite guard that I trust implicitly. I need you to keep the clans, keep Polis, running."

"But Lexa..." Clarke says softly and Lexa nods. "You just said that it's a tactic used to make the enemy vulnerable. You'll be vulnerable."

Lexa smiles sadly. "That is Nia's greatest flaw, my love. She underestimates me, just like she did when she killed Costia. My love for you is strength, not weakness. I will return to you once the Ice Queen is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'll continue this storyline! Now, I've been fortunate enough to have not had a panic attack, so if anything I wrote was inaccurate, please tell me! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 7 cont.)

Much to Lexa's distaste, it takes a longer time than she had hoped to corner Nia. Her army, at least the ones still loyal to her that haven't defected to join Lexa, is backed against one of the cliffs that overhang the frozen sea below. The only way out is through Lexa's army unless they want to plunge to their deaths thousands of feet below.

Lexa's scouts have noticed that what's left of the Azgeda army has been moving around more than they have been. They're running low on rations, and Lexa knows that this will lead to the inevitable last battle. She wonders if Nia is still cocky enough to think that she will win, even when Lexa's army is more than ten times hers. Lexa knows that they're probably desperate at this point, which makes them dangerous. They have nothing to lose. They either die there, or die fighting. And Azgeda (or rather, Nia) puts a lot of emphasis on dying honorably. Lexa increases the amount of soldiers patrolling as well as the amount of soldiers keeping watch through the night.

It takes a couple days, but the attack does come. Like Lexa expected, it comes during the night when most are asleep. But her warriors are vigilant, and notice it happening.

She jolts awake in the very early morning to the sound of the war horn being blown. It's blown a couple times after that by various people, confirming her suspicion that they would try to attack in multiple places. Despite them being caught in their attempted surprise attack, Lexa knows that they'll still go through with it.

Lexa quickly pulls on the rest of her armor and grabs her weapons before rushing out of her tent. The fighting has already begun, and the clangs of metal and sounds of pain fill the air as more and more of her gonas (warriors) rush out of their tents as well.

Lexa runs towards the fray and leaps up onto a table then off, her swords slashing as she spins midair, practically decapitating an Azgeda warrior. She rushes forward, slicing at enemies when she can as she tries to find Nia. The Ice Queen will die today.

After perhaps twenty minutes of taking down Azgeda warriors, Lexa finally spots her. Nia is smirking, her face illuminated by the fire nearby. She puts her sword through one of Lexa's gonas (warriors) that was fighting her and kicks him off her sword, into the fire. His horrible screams make Lexa wince as she stalks forward, twirling her swords automatically and flexing her grip.

Nia catches her gaze and there's no fear in her eyes. Instead, her smile widens. She calmly flicks some of the blood off of her sword.

"Hello, Heda (Commander)." Nia sneers, spitting out Lexa's title like it's poison in her mouth.

"Nia," Lexa says calmly.

Nia's grin widens more, her teeth showing. "Tell me, Heda. How is your precious Clarke?"

Lexa flexes her jaw but doesn't let herself get angry. "I do not know."

Nia chuckles. "You may not, but Niylah does." Lexa blinks, only vaguely recognizing the name. Nia fakes surprise. "Oh? Have you not heard? Since you have left, your little Clarke has found herself a new toy. You have been gone for so long..."

Lexa's lip twitches but she refuses to allow herself to react. That's what Nia wants. She loves and trusts Clarke. Instead, she advances on Nia, who doesn't seem concerned in the least. Their swords come together and Lexa pushes Nia back with her swords. Nia takes a step back but is still unperturbed.

Lexa makes one attack after another with Nia blocking them all with ease. Seeing this, Lexa switches to defense and watches Nia closely. It's after a few blocks that Lexa notices that Nia seems to be favoring attacking with her left arm. She could have been injured or her right could be tired. Either way, Lexa can use this to her advantage. She feigns to the left and then slashes at Nia's right. Nia doesn't move fast enough and gets a nasty cut to her forearm that makes her drop her sword with that arm.

Nia grits her teeth and gets into a defensive stance with now only one sword. Lexa attacks again and easily hits the sword out of Nia's hand. Nia glares at Lexa and holds up her hands like she's going to try to use her fists in a sword fight. Lexa, without hesitation, slashes forward again and catches Nia both in the neck and in her forearm since she attempted to block the attack. Nia's eyes dull with the pain as blood begins pouring down her neck. Some spurts out occasionally and Lexa knows she hit an artery. Nia's eyes dull further and she collapses backwards onto the ground, her eyes now unseeing.

Lexa blows her own unique war horn and hears the fighting pause in surprise at hearing it. "The Ice Queen is dead!" She shouts to be heard over the large camp that has turned into a battlefield. "Surrender and your lives will be spared!"

She hears no more fighting and nods to herself. There is still more to do before she can return to Clarke, but it's at the very least on the way back to her niron (loved one).

***

Lexa's army disperses to head back to their respective clans after she instated Nia's son, Roan, as King. Some who are her personal guards or have made their homes in Polis travel with her. Lexa pushes them and their horses to move faster and longer than she normally would unless it was a matter of life and death. Her traveling companions seem to understand and do not complain. Her only thoughts are of getting back to Clarke.

Their travel time, as a result of their haste, takes three-fourths of the time it normally would. Lexa nearly shouts victoriously when she sees the familiar walls of Polis over the horizon, after a day of the sight of the Heda's Tower has been taunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Lexa and Clarke reunite! Probably featuring smut! And definitely a lot of fluff haha. Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

(Ch 7 and 8 cont.)

Lexa is forced to slow down once they reach Polis. Not only are the streets busier than they are usually, but the people that are out are all celebrating, wide smiles on their faces. Lexa's face twitches up into a small smile as her people call greetings and congratulate her. It seems that despite Lexa's party's speed, the couriers arrived before they did and informed Polis that the short war with Azgeda is over. Lexa and her group make their way towards the Heda's Tower and Lexa can practically feel the impatience radiating off of herself.

She quickly thanks the guard who will take her horse to the stables before giving it a thankful stroke to the muzzle and muttering out a promise to visit it another day soon with an apple.

She has no doubt that her travel companions are still getting their horses settled in or are heading to their respective homes in Polis. With that in mind, she leaves them behind and steps inside, her pace faster than normal. She resists the urge, barely, to tap her toe impatiently as the elevator slowly raises to their floor.

By now, it's getting late and Lexa knows that Clarke is probably in bed. If she's not sleeping already, she's probably reading one of the many books Lexa recommended to her. Lexa steps out of the elevator and the guards standing outside their bedroom door give her respectful nods of their heads. They open the door and hold it for her. She gives them a nod in response of thanks as she passes by them. The room is dark when she enters, and if Clarke were a light sleeper, she would worry about accidentally waking her up with the light that was let into the room by the doors opening.

The doors quietly close behind her and Lexa hears the fading footsteps of the guards as they move farther away from their room. Lexa approaches the bed, smiling softly at how Clarke is spread across it. Her body moves with her slow, rhythmic breaths. Lexa almost feels bad about wanting to wake her up, but she knows that Clarke would want her to. Not only that, but there's a restlessness in Lexa's bones, like an itch that's just out of reach. She has missed Clarke desperately and with her niron (loved one), her hodnes (love) so close, it's nearly torture not to touch her, not to hold her.

With her mind made up, Lexa reaches out and gently touches Clarke's shoulder. Clarke stirs instantly, her brows scrunching together. Like always, she hates being woken up, evidenced by the frown playing at her lips, illuminated by the dim candlelight.

Lexa can tell the instant Clarke comes to consciousness. It seems like she freezes for a moment as Lexa gently rubs circles on Clarke's shoulder before her eyes flash open and she scrambles up, practically throwing herself at Lexa. Lexa lets out an "oof" and wraps her arms around Clarke, feeling like she can finally breathe again. It's indescribably wonderful to have her wife in her arms again.

Lexa lets out a shuddering breath and pulls Clarke as close as she can. Clarke pulls back slightly and Lexa lets out a soft noise of protest. Clarke smiles gently at the sound and swiftly stands up before pulling her wife into another hug.

"I missed you," Lexa breathes out after a long moment of silence.

"I missed you too," Clarke says. "You're never going to be gone that long again, okay?"

Lexa knows that she shouldn't promise that, but she can't help agreeing to it. She doesn't want to be away from Clarke either. "Okay."

Clarke presses a kiss to the side of Lexa's head and then lets her head drop onto Lexa's shoulder. She lets out a long breath and then pulls back so she can meet Lexa's eyes.

"I don't know how you do this," she admits. "Taking charge like that... I couldn't do that every day."

"I have heard nothing but good things about how you rule, even all the way in Azgeda." Lexa murmurs. "But I know what you mean, love. It can be draining in a way that few know how to deal with."

Clarke hums in agreement, smiling softly at Lexa. "And that's why you have me for stress relief."

Lexa chuckles, a wide smile spreading across her face. One that reaches her eyes in ways her smiles rarely have done since she left Polis. "I like to think you provide more than just stress relief, ai hodnes (my love)."

Clarke grins in response and it's impossible to tell who leans in first. Their lips meet in the middle, coming together hard at first but the kiss quickly develops into a soft, loving one. Lexa can feel her eyes water as happiness warms her chest and fills her heart. Her throat feels like there's a lump in it and as she moves to change the angle of the kiss, Lexa can feel her lower lip tremble. Clarke kisses her harder and she quickly gets lost in it, swept away by the intensity of the kiss and of her love for Clarke.

"I love you," Lexa breathes out against Clarke's lips.

She wants to have her wife hear that from her, because she knows that these types of kisses lead to more, and Lexa wants her first time saying "I love you" to her wife since she got back to be in a tender moment, not in the throes of passion.

"Ai hod yu in sentaim (I love you too)." Clarke says.

When their lips com back together, they're both smiling. The kiss swiftly gains intensity until Lexa feels her skin practically burn where Clarke touches her. Lexa grins when Clarke, predictably, is the first to give in. She huffs and tugs at Lexa's clothes. With practiced movements, Clarke begins helping her wife undress before shedding her nightdress. Both smiling again, they come together once more, falling back onto their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Guess there isn't smut? It's implied, though! If you guys want smut, or have any requests, feel free to let me know! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

(Ch 7, 8, 9 finale, I caved in, this is literally just *SMUT! You can skip it if that's not your thing!)

Clarke pushes Lexa down onto their bed and Lexa lies back, looking up at her wife, the love of her life. Her mouth is slightly open as she takes in the naked body of the woman she loves for the first time since she was forced to leave Polis.

Clarke gets onto their bed slowly, not breaking eye contact with her wife, though a smirk plays at her lips when Lexa's eyes inevitably fall back onto her body before shooting back up to meet her gaze. Clarke straddles her, her knees pressed on the bed on either side of Lexa's hips. Lexa's hands go up automatically to Clarke's hips as Clarke starts a slow grind against her.

Lexa bites her lip and sits up so that she can kiss Clarke. Clarke enthusiastically kisses her back, pressing her down slowly so that she's on her back again with Clarke hovering over her, their lips mere centimeters away. Lexa's eyes flick from her wife's eyes to her lips and back again.

"I missed you," Clarke can't help breathing out.

Lexa reaches up and gently cups Clarke's face, her thumb rubbing gentle circle above her jaw. Clarke leans into her touch an presses a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I missed you too, ai hodnes (my love). Please, let me take care of you houmon (partner/wife)."

Clarke nods and kisses her again as Lexa's hand moves from her face down to her breasts. Clarke moans against her wife's lips as her nimble fingers caress and gently pinch at her nipples. Lexa lingers there, as usual, and Clarke gently pushes her hand further down, wanting her to use her lovely fingers elsewhere at the moment. It doesn't take very much convincing at all for Lexa to start to slowly trail her fingers down her wife's body, relearning her curves and what makes her body tremble above her.

Clarke kisses Lexa again as her fingers finally reach the small tuft of hair between her legs. Clarke lets out a soft gasp against Lexa's lips when her fingers slide through her wetness. Her hips jolt and her mouth drops open automatically. Lexa, unable to resist any longer after so long away from her wife, begins circling Clarke's clit.

"Inside," Clarke breathes out.

Lexa acquiesces and after another circle, moves her fingers down to slide one inside of Clarke. Clarke gasps at the feeling, her eyes rolling back slightly as she begins to grind against Lexa's finger. Lexa knows immediately that Clarke wants more than just one and pulls out for a moment. She smiles to herself when her wife whines her displeasure, grinding against her fingers, and she waits an extra moment until she slides two back in. Clarke tosses her head back with a groan and grinds harder.

Lexa moves her fingers a little bit, thrusting lightly and occasionally curling her fingers, but she lets Clarke take the lead. Clarke bites her lower lip, sitting up so she can ride Lexa's fingers better, her hands gently resting on Lexa's boobs to hold herself up. She lets out a high-pitched, keening whine when Lexa maneuvers her thumb so that she can press against Clarke's clit.

Clarke's mouth has dropped open and gasps and moans come out with increasing frequency as she grinds harder, her limbs and body shaking. Both from the effort, and from the pleasure. Lexa sits up so that she can kiss Clarke again and is delighted when her wife lets out her favorite moan, one that always happens right before she comes.

Clarke shudders and trembles above Lexa, her breath coming out in gasps as her hips stutter and slow their movement. Lexa thrusts her fingers to make up for the difference until Clarke comes down from her high with a warm, dopey smile.

"I love you." Clarke murmurs, leaning in to kiss her wife.

"I love you too," Lexa says when Clarke pulls back from their kiss.

"Now niron (loved one). Can I eat you out?"

Lexa chokes on air for a moment, her eyes wide. "Um. You may."

Clarke smiles, rolling her eyes fondly, knowing that her wife resisted the urge to correct her grammar by saying the classic "you can, but may you?"

Clarke pushes Lexa onto her back and bites her lip when Lexa's fingers slide out of her. She makes her way down the bed and taps Lexa's thighs. They move farther apart so that Clarke can comfortably get between them. When Clarke looks between her wife's legs for the first time in what seems like forever, she bites her lip so that she doesn't moan loudly. She's just as pretty as Clarke remembered, and completely soaked. Clarke looks up to Lexa's face and when Lexa moans, she knows that she must look as hungry as she feels.

Not wanting to delay any further, Clarke leans in and slides her tongue through Lexa's wetness, grinning when Lexa's hips jolt. She makes a few passes with her tongue before moving up to suck Lexa's clit. Lexa lets out a loud, high-pitched cry as her back bows upwards, her hands reaching down automatically to tangle her fingers in Clarke's hair and pull her closer. Clarke moans against Lexa, the vibrations making Lexa's hips twitch again.

Clarke moves down so that she can taste Lexa better, warning herself a whine and another tug to her hair. Clarke reaches up and presses down on Lexa's clit with her thumb, knowing that'll satisfy her. At least for a little bit, so Clarke can have her fill. Clarke eagerly slides her tongue inside of Lexa, moaning at the taste of her. Somehow, it's even better than she remembered. Lexa's fingers tense in her hair at the moan and her hips jolt.

Knowing that Lexa will want to come soon, Clarke gets to work, using her tongue to hit familiar sensitive spots inside of her wife as she tries to get as much of her wetness as possible. It isn't long until the thumb pressure against Lexa's clit isn't enough for her and she tugs insistently at Clarke's hair, panting out her name like a prayer. Clarke can only resist her for a moment longer before moving up to Lexa's clit, sliding two fingers inside of Lexa as she begins to suck on her clit again.

She watches as Lexa's back arches again, her hands tightening in Clarke's hair as she lets out a final shout before she spasms around Clarke's fingers. Clarke thrusts them to help her through her orgasm, stopping the suction so that Lexa doesn't get overwhelmed.

Lexa comes down slowly and Clarke can tell when she's done because Lexa tiredly tugs at Clarke's hair again. Clarke keeps her fingers inside of Lexa for a moment longer, knowing how much her wife likes the intimacy. She moves up Lexa's body, moving to wipe off her mouth but Lexa pulls her down into a sloppy kiss before she can do so, humming at her own taste.

Clarke pulls back after a moment, withdrawing her fingers from inside Lexa. She moves to the side and lets her body flop onto the bed, curling up against Lexa.

"Goodnight," Lexa murmurs, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's your smut! This chapter is even 200 words longer than usual so I could fit it all in haha. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you have any prompts or headcanons you'd like me to write! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

"Yo, but like imagine a world in which Clarke and Lexa go to a bar together (they are dating) and Bellamy comes up and starts hitting on Clarke while Lexa is in the bathroom. Clarke tells him she's not interested but he persists until Lexa gets back, at which point Bellamy is saying that "You just haven't met the right guy yet," (he is assuming she's a lesbian). Then Lexa tells him that she's pretty sure the "right guy" isn't a drunk, horny guy who approached her in a bar. Then Lexa goes back to stand next to Clarke, who kisses her for a couple seconds, and then drags her out of the bar while Bellamy is standing there dumbfounded." - --avery-- on Wattpad

“Please?” Clarke asks, her lower lip jutting out in a pout as she looks at her girlfriend with wide, hopeful eyes.

Lexa meets Clarke's gaze and sighs, already feeling herself beginning to give in. In a last-ditch attempt, she makes her plea. “Ai hodnes (my love) I know it’s date night, but I was hoping that we could stay in, cuddle, and watch a movie.”

“We can do that tomorrow,” Clarke says. “I just feel like going out tonight. But Lex, if you really don’t want to go, we can figure something out.”

Lexa debates for a moment before nodding. “Alright. But I get to choose the movie tomorrow.”

Clarke's face lights up in a happy grin, despite knowing that Lexa's going to find another squid documentary on Netflix to watch tomorrow. She pecks her girlfriend’s lips and then gently tugs her towards their room.

“Come on, babe! Let’s pick something out to wear!”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighs, drawing out her name, both exasperated and amused.

***

They head over to one of their favorite bars, the Dropship, in an Uber and Clarke pays the driver before climbing out of the car, giving Lexa a quick peck in thanks for holding the car door open for her. They head inside hand in hand and Clarke can feel how Lexa tenses up once they get inside before slowly relaxing. Clarke gently squeezes her girlfriend’s hand and smiles softly when Lexa looks over at her.

They head straight over to the bar, quickly claiming two barstools. They order their drinks before Lexa excuses herself to go to the restroom. Clarke watches her go shamelessly, grinning fondly. She loves Lexa's quirks, including how she doesn’t like to eat or drink anything without washing her hands first (“it’s unsanitary, Clarke”). 

The bartender sets out a fancy bourbon for Lexa's empty barstool and a margarita for Clarke. She sips on her drink while the bartender rushes away to serve another person. Clarke waits for her girlfriend to get back, scrolling through some social media feed on her phone to pass the time. 

When someone moves in close to her, leaning against the bar, she automatically looks up. She can tell just from the smell that this isn’t her Lexa. The cologne Lexa wears is more refined and by now, just smells like home. Whoever this is, they smell like they weren’t quite sure how much cologne to wear and decided to just dump a bunch on. 

She looks up and catches the man’s eyes. He has kind eyes that she would normally trust, if not for the cocky smirk on his face and the over-inflated self-confidence he exudes. Clarke glances towards the restroom, silently hoping her girlfriend will be back soon. The man clears his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

“Hello beautiful. What's your name?”

“Clarke,” she says shortly.

“Clarke,” he repeats like he's trying it out in his mouth. “A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman. I’m Bellamy.” He gives her a warm smile that she can tell he expects to make her swoon. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Yes.” She glances over to the bathroom again. There must have been a line or something.

“You are? What kind of fool would leave you sitting all alone? He must know that a pretty girl like you will attract other men like a magnet.”

“It’s not-”

“Don’t worry, you have me here now.” He gives her another supposedly-charming smile. There's a semi-awkward pause when she doesn’t respond to it like he hoped. “So, Clarke. What do you do?”

“I’m an artist. And I'm not interested.”

He ignores her second sentence, glancing down at where her left hand is gently grasping her margarita. “An artist, huh? I can see that. You certainly have the hands for it.”

Clarke barely manages to conceal the look of disgust on her face, tucking her hands under the bar so they're out of his sight. She glances over at the restroom again, hoping that she won't have to abandon their drinks in favor of fleeing this uncomfortable situation. To her great relief, she looks over right as her girlfriend emerges, their gazes meeting in an instant. Clarke tunes out, not listening to whatever this guy is droning on about as she takes in her girlfriend. 

Lexa hadn’t wanted to dress up originally since she does that pretty much daily for her job as a lawyer, but Clarke convinced her with the help of many kisses. She's wearing tighter black pants than she would ever dare wear in the courtroom and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the top two buttons undone and hinting at her cleavage. Lexa gives her a soft smile that makes Clarke practically melt before Lexa registers the man next to her. Lexa's pace quickens and she makes her way to Clarke's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Is this who you're here with? You didn’t tell me it was a friend.” He looks Lexa up and down, lingering on the undone top two buttons. Lexa shifts uncomfortably, unused to having even one undone. 

“She’s not my friend. This is my girlfriend,” Clarke says.

“Girlfriend,” he scoffs. “You just haven’t met the right guy. Trust me Clarke, I can do it better than she ever could.”

Clarke practically snorts. “I highly doubt that.”

“You’re assuming you’re the right guy?” Lexa says, her voice deadly calm as she takes a step towards him. Despite the fact she's shorter than him, it feels like she's taller. Clarke's mouth drops open slightly in delight. This is the tone she uses when she's about to destroy someone in court. “An intoxicated, horny man that doesn’t take no for an answer? That doesn’t respect her relationship, or the fact she's not interested?” Bellamy goes to open his mouth to respond but Lexa swiftly cuts him off. “No. You need to understand that in this moment, you are not the knight in shining armor, here to save her from mediocre men. You are the mediocre man she can save herself from.”

With that, Lexa steps back so that she's at Clarke's side. Clarke gives her a quick kiss, smiling at her girlfriend. Lexa entwines their fingers and tugs her away from the flabbergasted man in front of them, sputtering and trying to respond. Clarke goes along willingly as Lexa tugs her towards the door.

“Where are we going? What about our drinks?”

“We can get new ones. I figured we could go to a different bar,” Lexa says.

“Alright. Which one?”

“The gay bar. At least there won't be any obnoxious men there that hit on you and won't respect our relationship.”

“I’ll tell you what babe, this time when you go to wash your hands, I’ll go with you.” Clarke breaks first, laughing at her own semi-serious joke, her girlfriend following only a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s weird, but it feels good writing again after an unintentional break! Sorry this is late, the past two days I worked from 10 am to 7 pm and had zero time to write :( But hey! I get to see Hayley Kiyoko on Wednesday, so wish me luck because I’ve loved her and her music since Lemonade Mouth came out in 2011 haha. Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

"can we get some chapters of octaven smut for the one shots book?" - spartan96219 on Wattpad

It has been a long week. Not a bad one, just a busy one. Octavia has been working with the Natblidas, who moved here soon after they did. Raven had been furiously working in her workshop. Between their work schedules, it feels like they've hardly seen each other even though they woke up in each other's arms that morning. But they both agreed that after their hectic week that they would only work for half the day and take the next day off.

Octavia ensures that the woman who will be taking over for her for the rest of the day and the next day knows what Octavia has been teaching the Natblidas and how she intends on expanding on their lessons. Afterwards, she makes her way back to the house she shares with Raven, shaking her head fondly when she hears the clanging of metal.

Octavia makes her way ro the workshop, leaning against the doorframe as she watches Raven pound away at a white hot piece of metal with a mallet. Her hair is pulled back into a hastily made ponytail and she's wearing a thin tank top that's practically sticking to her skin. All of her exposed skin has a glow to it, both from the flickering light of her forge and from the sweat that glistens.

It takes a few minutes for Raven to even notice that Octavia's there. She glances over and smiles at her before returning to her work. She hits the metal a couple more times, bending its shape to her will, and then places the metal in a water trough. The metal hisses as steam rises from the water, eventually turning from white hot to red and then to dull gray.

"Hey babe," Raven greets her. "I just need to wait for Kern to get back, make sure they know what they need to do. Then I'm all yours."

"Sounds good," Octavia says.

Kern is a person who moved into the town rather early on and asked Raven to take them on as an apprentice. Raven agreed on a temporary basis at first so that she could gauge their talent and how willing they were to learn. Kern ended up being a lot more helpful than she expected, and they do have a knack for forging. But best of all, they're willing to learn about technology. Raven's still working on teaching them the basics, but they're picking it up faster than she had even hoped.

They've only been her apprentice for a little over a month and Raven doesn't know how this would work without them. They understand her "Raven-speak," as Octavia affectionately calls it, better than Lexa does sometimes. They're more than willing to go on errands that Raven thinks are boring, or to make delicate metal pieces that Raven needs for her work.

Raven walks around the workshop and straightens up a few things while she waits, maintaining what Octavia calls her "organized chaos." Kern returns after not too long and greets them both, handing Raven the parcel she asked them to pick up.

"Thank you. Are you good to work here alone?" Raven asks.

"You know I am, kapa (sir). You go enjoy your time with Octavia."

Raven smiles at them. "Thank you, I will. And if you-"

"If I hear any odd noises, assume that they are coming from you in a pleasant way, so I should not investigate." Kern recites, grinning at their mentor.

"Good. Knock if you need any help, but don't go bursting in unless you want to see more of us than you ever need to."

Kern nods in understanding and then moves over to the main workbench where Raven stores the blueprints of her projects. Raven waves goodbye to them and then retreats with her girlfriend to their house.

"Did you seriously just heavily imply to your apprentice that we're going to have sex?" Octavia asks once Raven has shut the door behind them.

"Aren't we?"

"Yes, but they don't need to know that."

"How many times have they walked in on us before we warned them about knocking?" Raven raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, looking smug.

Octavia mentally starts counting and then realizes that if she has to count, it's too many. "Point taken, Rae."

"Mm hmm." Raven's smile turns into a smirk and Octavia narrows her eyes playfully at her smug girlfriend. "I'm right, once again."

"You know how much I love your smug face," Octavia says drily.

"I do. What are you going to do abo-"

Octavia cuts her off by pulling her into a deep kiss. Raven hums happily and enthusiastically kisses her girlfriend back. Her hands raise, one cupping Octavia's cheek and the other reaching back to tangle in her hair. Octavia's hands drop to Raven's waist and attempt to pull her closer.

Raven moans softly against Octavia's lips when she slips her tongue in Raven's mouth. Octavia's the first to pull back, resting their foreheads together and looking into Raven's eyes.

"Bedroom?" Raven breathes.

"Bedroom."

They practically stumble as they move through their house, pausing every once in a while to push each other against walls and the backs of couches for quick make out sessions. Raven fumbles with the knob of their bedroom door as Octavia sucks hickies into her neck. After a couple failed attempts and snickering from her girlfriend, Raven finally manages to get the door open. She yelps when she's immediately pushed backwards until she falls back onto their bed. She bounces lightly from the impact and bites her lip, looking at her girlfriend with bedroom eyes as Octavia climbs on top of her.

Octavia straddles Raven's hips and makes herself comfortable, looking down at Raven with a smirk. Her mouth is slightly open, her hair still in that ponytail that Octavia has plans for. Her body is still slightly slick from the sweat from earlier, but Octavia's sweaty from her training earlier as well. By now, neither of them mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a continuation of this! And next chapter will be more explicit, this was more of the set up haha. Let me know if you have any prompts! And guys, I went to my first Pride yesterday and it was awesome :) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

(Warning! This chapter is basically pure Octaven smut!)

Raven sits up, her hands resting on her girlfriend's hips. They meet halfway in a searing kiss, moving together with ease that comes from being together for so long. Octavia starts a slow grind against her and Raven lets out a soft moan against her girlfriend's lips, which Octavia eagerly swallows before deepening the kiss further.

Raven's hands move up to the bottom of Octavia's shirt and she tugs gently. She chases after Octavia's lips briefly when she pulls back before waiting to see what her girlfriend's doing. To her surprise and delight, Octavia leans back to pull her shirt off herself. Their lips crash back together once her shirt flies off in an unknown direction. Raven lets her hands slowly drift up, only to be batted away by Octavia. She pulls back and gives Octavia a confused look, only to be greeted with a raised eyebrow. She feels something tug at her own shirt and gives Octavia an amused grin before Raven tugs off her own shirt.

She tosses hers away too and looks down at Octavia's bindings. "Willing to take those off yet?"

"You know I am."

Raven's grin grows wider and she makes quick work of helping Octavia out of her own bindings before letting Octavia take off hers.

As soon as Raven's bindings are off, Raven leans in impatiently and kisses her again, gripping her hips and encouraging Octavia to start grinding again. With a small smile against Raven's lips, Octavia complies. She thoroughly enjoys how Raven gets distracted from their kissing and goes slack for a few moments. She wants to feel more of that, and aims for a spot she knows is sensitive. The soft gasp that trails into a moan tells her she succeeded in finding it.

"Are we doing this slow?" Raven asks impatiently, her hands moving up to clutch Octavia's bare back as her girlfriend begins trailing teasing kisses down her neck.

"We can have time for slow later." Octavia murmurs against Raven's neck, using the husky tone of voice she knows makes her weak.

She smirks when she feels Raven's breath hitch. Raven's fingers tighten against Octavia's back, silently urging her to pick up the pace like she said she would. Octavia revels in the feeling of Raven's short fingernails digging into her skin for a moment longer before she pulls back from her neck.

Raven's mouth drops open slightly at the lust on her girlfriend's face before Octavia leans in and captures her lips. Raven immediately notices the difference in the kiss. Where the others, while hot and deep in their own right, were teasing, this one is unmistakable in its hunger.

"Brace?" Octavia asks. Sometimes Raven isn't up for taking it off, whether because of her impatience or because of her leg pain, so Octavia quickly learned to ask.

Raven nods and they move fast with fumbling fingers to take it off. That has to happen before taking off Raven's pants, unless she doesn't care that it's bunched up above her knee. Unlike the rest of their clothes, this they know they need to set aside carefully. Raven's many modifications to it makes it perfectly suited for her, and one careless toss could mean pain or discomfort. They place it on Raven's bedside table before taking off each other's pants and undergarments.

Raven bites her lip as she looks at her girlfriend's beautiful nude body, taking it in for a moment. When she finishes her scan, she ends on Octavia's face, where she sees her amused expression.

"You can do more than just look, you know." Octavia says, a smirk playing on her lips.

A smile spreads across Raven's face as her girlfriend straddles her, having been dislodged from their getting Raven's brace off. Their lips come together almost violently, the patience gone from them both. The intense kiss is complete with nipping as well as exploratory tongues and wandering hands.

Raven's focus flees from trying to get her hand between Octavia's legs when Octavia's leg presses between her own. Raven's back arches and she lets out a surprised moan, involuntarily bucking her hips against it. Despite having "lost" their battle of wills, Raven definitely doesn't feel like she lost as Octavia pushes her down onto the bed and begins making her way down her body.

Raven doesn't bother trying to quiet her moans or her appreciation for Octavia. She's making her way down Raven's body, slow enough to tease Raven, but still faster than she usually does, neither of them wanting to wait much longer. Raven watches with dark eyes as her girlfriend settles in between her thighs, meeting her gaze. Octavia's eyes are dark in a way that Raven knows by now means she's very turned on, which happens to be a look that she always has when she's between Raven's legs.

Octavia moves Raven's good leg onto her shoulder both so that she can get a better angle and so it's easier on Raven's bad leg. Octavia breaks eye contact and hungrily looks at the delightfully wet treat in front of her. Raven's head snaps back at her her back bows as Octavia finally makes contact with her. It isn't soft, it isn't slow, but it's exactly what Raven needs. Raven's hands reach down and gently tangle in Octavia's hair, trying not to pull too hard, even though Octavia does like that.

Octavia's hands move up to hold Raven's hips, attempting to keep her from moving too much as she devours her. Raven's hips buck against her face. If it were small twitches and the occasionally uncontrollable thrust, it would be fine, but with Octavia's pace and knowledge of her girlfriend's body, it's more of a constant sloppy grind against her face. Which Octavia doesn't mind, of course, except for the fact that her nose has been broken by Raven's... enthusiasm before. She's wary now, and knows that with them making love, or rather f*cking, like this, it's a danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Do you want more or do you want me to go on to the next prompt? I'm good with either! And if anyone has any prompts, which can include specifics like what kind of smut you want, you're more than welcome to send them to me or comment with them! Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

"Children" - MoniqueViv on Wattpad

It's been a couple of years since they settled down in Branageda, and the clans are flourishing in ways Lexa and Clarke had hoped. No threats of war have come, which is more than either of them expected. Their positions of Heda and the Heda's wife and most trusted advisor mean that they occasionally have had to travel to different clans to help in whatever way they can. They have tried to make a habit of traveling with their friends when they were available, usually traveling with Lincoln, Luna, Anya, Raven, and Octavia.

Recently, Clarke has been noticing a slight change in behavior with Lexa. Nothing bad, of course. And it's something she's been expecting. Well, Clarke had assumed that she would be the one to bring it up and want it first, but it seems like Lexa beat her to it. Though Lexa hasn't brought it up yet, Clarke knows her well enough to see that it's been a prominent thing on her mind.

It happens pretty much every time they're around kids, especially when they're training with Octavia and the Natblidas. Lexa will be watching a kid, or be talking to one, and she gets a look in her eye that Clarke can only describe as wistful. Clarke has been meaning to bring it up for a few days now, but she hasn't gotten the chance with their busy schedule. But today, she's going to make time.

They're both in their kitchen, soft music filtering in through the old device that Raven had fixed up for their anniversary a year ago. Lexa absentmindedly hums along as she cuts up some vegetables while Clarke works on cooking the meat.

When it's at a point where Clarke doesn't need to watch it, she looks over to where Lexa is nodding her head along to the beat of the song. A soft smile spreads across Clarke's face and she comes up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. They sway to the music and Lexa's cutting pace slows until it stops and she leans back against Clarke. She turns her head to the side and they angle themselves to be able to press a quick kiss to each other's lips.

"Ai hod yu in," Clarke murmurs as Lexa turns back to cutting vegetables.

"I love you too. But you should check on the meat, niron (loved one)."

Lexa chuckles at the quiet cursing in her ear as her wife retreats from her and focuses on not burning their dinner. Once they finish cooking, Clarke turns off the music and they sit down at their table, beginning to eat. It's relatively quiet, with only some bursts of conversation, as Clarke wants to wait until they're not eating to talk to Lexa.

After dinner, they clean the dishes and put them away before cuddling together on their couch. Clarke curls up against Lexa and rests her head against her shoulder.

"You have been wanting to say something all night," Lexa murmurs after a short pause.

Clarke blinks in surprise before a smile spreads across her face. "You know me so well. Yeah, I've been wanting to talk about you."

Lexa turns slightly to look at her wife. "Me?"

"Mm hmm. You've been looking at kids differently recently." Clarke says and Lexa's eyebrows scrunch as she looks away, not quite meeting Clarke's gaze. "It isn't anything bad, niron (loved one). I expected it to come up at some point. To be honest, I thought it would be me who would want kids of our own first. We've talked briefly about it over the years, I know. But I think we're getting to the point where we need to have a more in-depth conversation."

Lexa nods and looks Clarke in the eyes again. "Alright. What do you want to discuss?"

"First we need to decide if we're ready for this now, or when we think we'll be ready. I'm good whenever you are."

Lexa opens her mouth like she's going to say something and then closes it, her brows furrowed as she thinks. "I would like to begin looking into possibilities. When does not matter much to me, but I would love to have children with you at some point. We will know when it is time."

"Alright. Alright." Clarke nods and thinks for a moment before continuing. "So possibilities. How we're going to have a kid is something we need to talk about. I talked to my mom, and it sounds like they haven't figured out how to make kids from people like us. Not yet. She has people that are working on it, building on what the people on the Old Earth knew, but it doesn't sound like they're close enough for what we want. So really, there are two main options. The first is we find a donor and one of us gets pregnant. The second is that we adopt."

Lexa nods. "If one of us were to get pregnant, I would prefer it to not be me. I fear it would compromise me as Heda and put me out commission for longer than I would like. Not to mention it sounds unpleasant and uncomfortable." She wrinkles her nose at the thought.

Clarke laughs softly. "It does. I'm not opposed to pregnancy, but I would like to look into adoption as well. If we're feeling adventurous, we could attempt both. Adopt first, then have a kid later. And if we're thinking about adoption, we should talk to Raven and Octavia, they've been looking into it recently. They may know more than we do."

"We can talk to them tomorrow. We have our weekly dinner with them." Lexa says.

"Right! Yeah, that works. We can think more about what we want to do and then go talk to them. And we have to keep in mind, this isn't like our pets. Being parents is a huge, life-long responsibility. And I think we're up to it."

"We are." Lexa confirms, leaning in to capture her wife's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter that's on time?? Hopefully that should be happening more often, as I'll be on a week-long vacation (as in not having work suck up my life) soon! Do you guys have a preference? Adoption, artificial insemination, or both? Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! Stay awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

(Ch 14 cont.)

Lexa and Clarke spend the next day or so discussing what they want. The first conclusion they come to is that neither of them want to wait too long before having kids, and the second is that they're thinking they want to adopt their first kid and go from there. They have also agreed to table the idea of pregnancy for a little bit, both of them deciding they want to adopt first.

When it's time for their weekly dinner with Raven and Octavia, they head over to their house. Kern is the one who answers the door after a short pause, which they've come to expect. Kern is Raven's apprentice and after a few years working with her, they've become close friends. Raven's joked on more than one occasion that they're basically her sibling now. One time when Abby came to visit, Raven had introduced them as Abby's third child, alongside Clarke and herself.

"Hey Kern, it's good to see you! How has work been?" Clarke asks as she and Lexa step inside the house.

"Pretty good. It's getting to that time of year when we're pretty busy, but I enjoy it." They shrug, smiling.

"Don't bore them with shop talk." Raven says as she emerges from a nearby hallway, closely followed by her wife. "Hey love nerds, how has it been going?"

"Good," Lexa answers.

Raven ruffles Kern's hair when she reaches them. "You're done for the day, right?"

"Sha kapa (yes sir)." They had begun calling her sir as a joke, but it quickly caught on.

"You're free to go, then. Family dinner in two days when Abby comes?" She asks them.

"I would not miss it for the world." With that, Kern grins at Lexa and Clarke and then heads out the door.

"Come on in, Octavia and Kern kicked me out of the kitchen again so I think it's ready? But I'm not sure." Raven says, leading them to the dining room near the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have to kick you out if you didn't try to eat everything in your path," Octavia points out, both amused and slightly exasperated.

"I was making sure it was good!"

"It's hard to eat dinner when my wife already ate it all when we were supposed to be making it."

Raven just grins at her wife and then gestures for Lexa and Clarke to sit down while she and Octavia head to the kitchen to bring in the food. After a few years of these dinners, Lexa and Clarke have gotten used to acquiescing. They sit down next to each other and Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand gently, giving her what she hopes is a comforting look.

"Oh no." Octavia says, pausing briefly at the entrance to the dining room with a tray of chicken in her hands. She sets it down, looking at them worriedly as Raven sets down a bowl of vegetables. "I know that look. That's an 'I need to talk to Raven and Octavia and I don't know how they'll respond' look. Is there some kind of new threat?"

"No, nothing like that." Lexa rushes to get out. "It is nothing bad. We have..." Lexa glances over to Clarke, who nods encouragingly. "We can talk and eat, yes?"

"Not like Raven does, I don't want half-eaten food dropping out of mouths again." Octavia says as she heads back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food and drinks.

Raven voices her protests while she follows her. They come back a moment later and hand out everything. The four women put their food onto their plates and begin eating, Octavia and Raven waiting for a bit so that Lexa has time to eat before gesturing to her to continue.

Lexa swallows the bite of chicken she was eating and squeezes Clarke's hand, glad not for the first time that they don't have to let go of each other in order to eat.

"We have been talking about adoption." Lexa says.

Raven immediately perks up, her eyes sparkling. "Are you saying that we could have kids at the same time?"

"We could, yes. Have you thought about which orphanage you would like to go to?" Lexa asks.

"We were thinking probably the Polis one." Octavia shrugs. "We just haven't made time to head over there. Do you think we should go together sometime?"

Clarke glances at Lexa, making eye contact briefly before looking back at their friends. "Yeah, that sounds good. When?"

"A month, maybe? Give us time to stew, think about what we want. Make sure we're certain."

Lexa and Clarke nod in agreement. "Sounds good."

After dinner is cleaned up, they sit in Raven and Octavia's living room.

"Are you guys thinking of just adopting or maybe getting pregnant too?" Raven asks from where she's on the couch, her arm draped over Octavia's shoulder.

"We've been thinking of doing both, but adopting first." Clarke explains.

"Sounds fair. We've been thinking of doing the same thing."

"Babe, I do have one concern about that that I just thought of," Raven says. "That means all those pregnancy cravings and stuff, the mood swings and the soreness, we would have to figure out how to do with kids already."

Clarke and Lexa glance at each other, grimacing at the thought. It sounds like added stress, which isn't great for the baby. Or Clarke.

"Hey! Idea! We could essentially do a baby coin toss!" Raven perks up.

"Somehow I doubt flipping a baby for heads or tails isn't deemed ethical in most places," Octavia says.

"That's not why I meant and you know it." Raven slaps Octavia's arm. "Anyone who is cool with getting pregnant does that artificial... Artificial embalmination?"

"Embalming is a little bit different than insemination," Clarke says, failing to keep the laughter from escaping her.

"You know what I meant. What I mean is whoever's cool with getting pregnant does that," she gestures to Clarke. "And if they're pregnant, cool! If not, they can try adoption first."

Lexa shakes her head fondly, a smile playing on her lips. "A baby coin toss."

"A baby coin toss!" Raven says, sounding proud of her idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to go with adopting first and then this happened? So this'll be fun, and I promise that I'll show Lexa fretting over a pregnant Clarke :) This will skip around a bit because it could be an entire book of them being pregnant and having kids... Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

(Ch 14 and 15 cont.)

After agreeing to Raven's "baby coin toss," the four women plan a trip to Arkadia, which has the most advanced medical technology in the clans. It's also where Abby stays most of the time, barring any serious outbreak of disease or when she's visiting her daughters.

They give themselves enough time to wrap up what they need to, and leave a week after their initial planning. The journey there doesn't take very long, but due to the nature of their visit, it seems much longer because of the anticipation. Raven had radioed ahead about how they wanted to come, and when they arrive at the gates, Abby is waiting for them.

Arkadia has grown in the past couple years to nearly triple its size, due to the flourishing medical practice and increase of children. Some people from other clans, especially ill people or elderly, have come to live in the city. Many have come to learn the advanced medical practices, as well.

Abby greets them with a wide smile as their horses slow to a stop within the gates. "Welcome back to Arkadia! It's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too, Mama G." Raven, having grown more nimble over the years of getting used to her brace, gets down from her horse first and hugs Abby.

Octavia, Lexa, and Clarke get down from their horses as well and hand them off to some guards to be taken to the stables. They take turns hugging and greeting Abby.

"So, Raven told me why you're all here. Come with me to my office and I'll show you what options you have." Abby says and then begins leading them into the hospital.

Abby's office isn't large, it's just big enough to have her desk, chair, bookcase with medical texts, and a couple other chairs stacked in a corner for when she has guests. Lexa helps her set them up so that they can all sit. Abby sits on her chair behind her desk and looks at them. 

"So you're interested in artificial insemination, all of you but Lexa." Abby says, looking all of them in the eyes one by one as they give her a nod of confirmation. "I know you all have been thinking about this and that you wouldn't come to see me if you weren't sure, so that helps us get through a lot of the things I need to bring up whenever someone requests this. One thing that I need you all to understand is that this process, when done correctly by a professional such as myself, is very potent. With the average person trying to get pregnant, the success rates are almost 90 percent."

Raven lets out a low whistle, her eyes wide. "That's some magic sperm."

"It's science, Raven." Abby says, amusement lacing her tone. "But yes, barring someone having issues with their reproductive system, it usually takes one try, two maximum, for someone to get pregnant. Let me know if that changes anything for you. Take a moment to think if you need to."

"That doesn't change anything for me," Clarke says almost immediately. She looks over to Lexa. "You're still okay with this? Now that there's a really good chance of me getting pregnant."

"I am, Clarke. I cannot wait to see how you are while pregnant." Lexa says with a soft smile, lifting her wife's hand to her lips to press a gentle kiss to.

"I'm still okay with it. Rae?" Octavia asks, looking to her wife.

"Yeah, me too. But it does change one thing." She pauses for a moment and everyone's attention is on her, wondering what she's going to say. "You know, since it's a 90 percent success rate, this isn't a baby coin toss anymore. It's a heavily weighted baby coin toss."

Octavia groans softly, giving her wife a look of fond exasperation as Clarke face palms. Lexa sighs and shakes her head while Abby looks completely confused.

"A baby... What?" Abby says.

"Baby coin toss. Like flipping a coin, seeing if we'll have a baby through pregnancy or through adoption."

Abby sighs. "Only you, Raven."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Abby takes in a breath and refocuses on what they came here to talk about. "You all have options for donors. We actually have a pretty good variety of people who donate."

"Is it really awkward when they give you the goods?" Raven asks, grinning. "Do you guys have a special room for them to-" She stops with an oof when Octavia elbows her in the side.

"It's awkward for them occasionally, especially the first time. And yes, we do have a special room. The point is, I have the donors' profiles here for you to look through. I know you guys want people who are similar to your partners, so I've narrowed it down quite a bit for you guys."

Abby pulls open a drawer in her desk and pulls out three stacks of paper. One she hands to Octavia, the next to Raven, and the third to Clarke.

"It'll take you all some time to read all of that, and I do have a busy job, so how about you look them over and we meet again tomorrow to discuss donors? You're more than welcome to find me and ask questions or let me know if you want me to get you more information about them."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Abby." Lexa says.

Abby nods. "Of course. The guards know where your rooms are, so feel free to ask them to direct you there if you want to get started right away."

They nod and thank Abby again before following a guard to their rooms, two that are next to each other.

"Want to stay in one room together for now? We can figure this out together." Octavia says.

Clarke nods and gives her friend a smile. "Sounds good. Your room or ours?"

"Yours. Lexa's the Commander, so I bet they gave her the bigger one," Raven answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more of this! But again, I'll probably try to skip around a bit more... And hey, I rolled dice to see if they were going to have kids and how many they're going to have. ;) It kinda surprised me tbh haha, but not in a bad way! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

(Ch 14-16 cont.)

After quietly talking with their partners and looking through the sheets of paper, the four women do manage to wheedle it down to one donor. Raven and Octavia have a hard time choosing between two of Octavia's options and end up talking with Clarke and Lexa to make their final decision.

Afterwards, they go out and have dinner together before turning in to their separate rooms. The next day comes and after eating breakfast, they head back to Abby.

"Girls," she greets them with a smile as she looks up from the paperwork she was looking over with Jackson. "Have you decided?"

"We have," Lexa confirms.

The three other girls hand Abby the sheets with the donor they chose and she quickly scans them.

"These look like good decisions. Now before I explain how this will work, do any of you have any doubts? Any concerns so far?" Abby asks. "I would like for you to think for a moment before you answer."

They comply but all come to the same conclusion, that they're ready and don't have any questions yet. Abby takes the next several minutes to explain in detail how everything will work so that they can understand the process and what will be going on in their bodies.

"You will need to keep lying down for twenty or so minutes afterwards. After that, I would suggest not doing any strenuous activity for at least the rest of the day. You will need to come back in two weeks or a month, whichever you prefer, so that I can perform a test to see if you are pregnant," Abby finishes explaining.

"Alright. One question, though." Raven says.

Abby blinks as if she didn't expect a question from her but looks pleased. "Go ahead."

"So, uh. To do this whole thing, I'm going to have to have someone I consider a parental figure all up in my hoo-ha?"

Abby pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head slightly, wondering why she expected it to be a question without a sprinkling of Raven. "No, Raven. You will have to have someone... all up in your hoo-ha, to use your phrasing. But it does not have to be me. I can leave you all alone for a moment while I get these donors' samples transferred closer to the room for use." Abby nods to them and leaves the room.

"All up in your hoo-ha? Really?" Octavia says as soon a the door shuts behind her, looking a mixture of exasperated and amused.

"What? I don't particularly want Mama G to be looking up my skirt!"

"You don't wear skirts," Octavia points out.

"It's a phrase, babe."

"I'm aware." Octavia presses a quick kiss to Raven's lips to show her she's not actually mad or anything. "And would you prefer Mama G or a stranger? Or Jackson, I guess."

Raven blanches. "I don't know which of those options are worse."

"Abby doesn't often do this type of procedure," Jackson says. "It's usually me that does it. As I'm sure you're aware, we are medical professionals and we will be nothing but professional. None of us will feel insulted by your decision."

"Thank you, Jackson." Clarke says. "Babe, if you have no objections, I would prefer to have Jackson do it over my mom or a stranger."

"I do not have any objections." Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand and gives her a soft, encouraging smile as Raven and Octavia quietly discuss options.

Abby comes back in a couple minutes later and looks to the women. "Have you made a decision?"

"We would prefer Jackson to do it," Raven says.

"All of you?" Abby asks, nodding to herself once she gets confirmation from the girls. "Very well. Follow us, and we'll head to a private room where we can do this."

Raven, Octavia, Lexa, and Clarke follow them to a lone medical room with four hospital beds, two of which have been pushed together. Clarke assumes that's for Raven and Octavia, if they're going to be doing this at similar times that is.

"Jackson, I had everything prepared. Girls, why don't you disrobe and use those sheets to cover yourselves. We will come back in in about five minutes. Okay?"

They nod and Abby and Jackson leave the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Help me out, babe." Raven says, hopping up on one of the beds and immediately beginning to fiddle with her leg brace.

"Are you just going to strip?" Clarke watches as Octavia begins helping Raven take off her brace.

"Clarke, you've walked in on us how many times? And how many times have we walked in on you?" Raven asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's fair." Clarke sighs.

They disrobe as Lexa pushes the other two beds together so that she can lie next to Clarke while they wait. She helps Clarke onto the bed and hands her the blanket, which Clarke spreads over her bare legs. Clarke takes a deep breath and looks over at Lexa, into her eyes. She sees the love radiating from her wife and uses that to try to work through the anxiety in her chest.

Jackson comes back in and begins final preparations, explaining everything he's doing to them. Having his kind voice helps, as does knowing what he's doing. Clarke is first and she holds Lexa's hand tighter as she rests her head back against the bed, deciding that watching isn't her cup of tea. Plus, the blanket obscures pretty much everything.

While Jackson focuses, Abby takes over filling the silence and explains what he's doing in a calming voice that Clarke has seen her use to calm hysterical children and help people having panic attacks. It works, just like it always has, and it feels like it's over quickly before Jackson moves onto Raven and then Octavia.

"We have some matters to attend to, but we'll be back once your twenty minutes are up. Just try to relax. Talking usually helps keep calm," Abby says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature more skipping around than this one! I think I'll be able to get to the whole "are they pregnant or not" reveal! And btw, this is fantasy insemination... Turns out, actual insemination is a little less effective lol but hey, they have the tech from when the world ended, which in my mind is more advanced! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

(Ch 14-17 cont.)

After discussing while they wait, Lexa, Clarke, Octavia and Raven agree to wait a month to come back to see if it works. Unless, of course, they feel like something's wrong, which would force them to return sooner than expected. The fact that that possibility is explicitly stated worries Lexa, who is immediately calmed by the three other women reassuring her.

***

The next few weeks fly by, but there are some differences to the women.

Raven somehow has more energy and works hard with her assistant, who seems worried about if she should be doing this if she's pregnant. Raven reassures them by telling them that she talked to another blacksmith or two, a couple of which have been pregnant while working. She does promise, both to them and to her wife, that later on she'll take it easier and stay away from the extreme heat of the forge.

On the other hand, Octavia has steadily gotten more tired over the past couple weeks. Even though she's sleeping more than she did before, she still has bags under her eyes and exhaustion that slows her limbs. The people she trains with pick up on it and she uses the other trainer to demonstrate moves while she critiques their trainees. She's learned that she can't make it through an entire day standing like she used to, which is semi-disheartening, but nothing bad enough that Raven rushes her over to Abby. Though, despite Octavia's assurances, Raven still remains worried about her and by the last week of the month, she pops over to check on Octavia at least twice a day. As this means that Octavia can see her wife more often, she doesn't complain.

As for Clarke, she doesn't show any changes. Not until the week before they're going to head back to Abby. She wakes up in Lexa's arms and her stomach is roiling. Not enough for her to need to run to find something to puke in, but enough that she gently moves Lexa's hand from her stomach to minimize the pressure on it. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath, wincing at how it moves her stomach.

The uncomfortable warmth of the furs is too much and she pulls them off of her and climbs out of Lexa's embrace. She closes her eyes as the cooler air washes over her naked, sweaty body. It helps, but her stomach certainly isn't happy today. She resigns herself to taking it easy and just doing what she can.

"Clarke?" She hears Lexa say sleepily behind her and she turns to see Lexa blinking tiredly and looking at her.

"Sorry, Lexa." She murmurs and sits on the bed, grinning when Lexa scoots over so she can rest her head in Clarke's lap. "My stomach just isn't agreeing with me this morning."

Lexa blinks again, looking more alert than before as she meets Clarke's gaze with concerned eyes. "Do you think it's something we ate?"

"I don't know. How are you feeling?" Clarke asks.

Lexa's eyebrows furrow. "I feel okay. My stomach is fine. It should not be something we ate, then. Especially since you enjoy stealing food off of my plate."

"You do the same to me," Clarke points out with a soft smile.

"Mm. Do you think it could be...?" Lexa trails off and glances down at Clarke's stomach.

"Possibly? Mom did warn us about the symptoms, and this could be one of them. Or my stomach could just be upset."

Lexa nods. "That is a possibility. Stay here and rest, ai hodnes, and I will make us breakfast."

Clarke nods and after a moment longer of her fingers gently combing through Lexa's hair, Lexa gets up and heads out of their bedroom, still naked.

Clarke shamelessly watches her go with a grin, wondering if she can convince her wife to spend more time with her in bed today after breakfast. She leans back and takes this moment to rub slow circles on her stomach in a way that's supposed to calm it. Her mother taught her this when she was little, and she's not sure if it works because of something in science or because of the placebo affect. But either way, it works.

It fades until it's barely noticeable, just a little bit queasy now. She sits up when she hears Lexa call for her and walks into the kitchen. The smell hits her nose and suddenly, all she's tried to do is gone and it's worse. It's so much worse.

Clarke claps a hand over her mouth and runs to the nearest bin to puke up whatever she had left over from last night's dinner. Lexa rushes after her and holds her hair back as soon as she catches up.

It takes a few minutes and few more dry heaves before Clarke has gathered herself enough to rasp out to her wife. "I think it might be morning sickness."

***

It takes longer than usual for them to make their way to Abby. Clarke's stomach has gotten better, but all that movement from sitting on the back of a horse has aggravated it. They have to stop a couple of times so that she can gather herself. Or, if she doesn't manage to, so that she can rush to the nearest bush.

Clarke has found that even the sight, let alone the smell, of eggs makes her stomach roil. It's one of the things she enjoys for breakfast, so she's hoping that this'll fade as time goes on. Due to her stomach, she's the most sure out of the three of them that she's pregnant. If she's not, well then it's good that she's going to Abby because then something's wrong.

Abby greets them at the gate of Arkadia, giving them all warm smiles. "It's a day later than I expected, but it's good to see you all."

"Clarke's stomach wasn't agreeing with her on our trip, either."

Abby nods in understanding. "I was the same way with you, Clarke. Come inside and we'll take a look at you three. And I do have something that should help with the sickness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter is when we'll get to the pregnancy reveals! I have a couple days off so that I can watch dogs, and granted that it's not too crazy, I might have more time to write (I'll be watching my dogs and another persons dogs for three days and two days walking another dog, and continuing to walk that dog and watching the other two dogs for about a week)! Maybe I'll finally have time to work on my side project book lol (it's another Critical Role, Yashregard one) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

(Ch 14-18 cont.) 

They follow Abby into Arkadia, allowing their horses to be taken to the stables by guards. She leads them to a room on the bottom floor of the hospital section. There are two examining chairs, and a few more chairs off to the side. 

Clarke sits on one of the examining chairs, which are about as comfortable as she remembers. After Raven and Octavia exchange a glance, Raven gets onto the other while Lexa and Octavia stand next to their wives. 

"Alright. You've all kept in contact with me to let me know of your symptoms, which I appreciate. That means we can skip a lot of the first bit of talking. Now, the simplest way for me to see if you're pregnant is to use my stethoscope and listen to see if I can hear another heartbeat aside from yours. And I'll warn you, the stethoscope is metal so it'll be cold the first time. Is there anyone who wants to go first?" Abby asks. 

"Clarke, why don't you go?" Raven says, leaning her head against Octavia's shoulder. "That way we can know first that what you have isn't a persistent stomach bug or something."

Clarke nods in agreement. "Alright."

"Okay. Clarke, I'll need to pull up your shirt for this. Are you all comfortable with the others being in the room? Because I will have to do this with you two as well."

"It's fine," Clarke says. 

"I don't care," Octavia shrugs. 

"I've seen worse." Raven says with a wink at Clarke, who shakes her head with a smile.

Abby lifts Clarke's shirt and expertly rolls the top to keep it up an out of her way. She has her hand on the end of the stethoscope while the end that goes in her ears around her neck. 

"I'm trying to warm this up to make it less of a shock," Abby says as explanation. 

She holds the plastic between two fingers to keep the circular end still and then puts the earpieces in her ears. She gently places the end against Clarke's stomach, and despite her warning and attempt to warm the cool metal, Clarke's skin still twitches when it hits. 

Clarke watches as her mother focuses on listening, her eyes going far away but flicking around occasionally like she's trying to read something. She carefully moves it around on Clarke's stomach for a few moments and then pauses in one place and focuses harder. 

Clarke grasps Lexa's hand tightly and looks up at her wife, who's smiling at her. Lexa squeezes her hand and presses a gentle kiss to Clarke's temple. She almost misses when Abby pulls back with a smile on her face that means she has good news. She pulls out the earpieces and rests that around her neck again. 

"Congratulations Clarke, Lexa. You're going to be mothers."

Their grips on each other immediately tighten and despite how sure they were already, it's still a surprise. A beaming smile lights up Lexa's face and tears begin forming in Lexa's eyes and falling from Clarke's. 

"Mama G, pretty soon you're going to be Grandmama G." Raven says, tears of  happiness in her own eyes. 

Abby wipes a tear off her own cheek and gives her a watery grin. "Yeah. Maybe of even more kids, if you two are pregnant too."

"Can you check?" Raven asks.

Abby nods and goes over to Raven while her other daughter is crying tears of joy with her wife. 

"Oh crap Rae," Octavia says. "I just realized that if we're both pregnant, we'll both be the size of beached whales at the same time. Oh gods, we're going to have cravings at the same time."

Raven chuckles and then flinches in surprise when the semi-cold metal presses against her bare stomach. "Ooh. Yeah, O. This will certainly be an adventure."

Abby quietly shushes her so she can listen and Raven shuts her mouth, still giving Octavia an amused look. 

"I would be happy to help. And I am sure your apprentice would be as well." Lexa says, a couple tears still streaking down her face. "Clarke is of course my first priority, but if you ever need anything, I am here for you."

Raven opens her mouth to say thanks but then remembers that Abby's trying to listen so she just closes her mouth and smiles gratefully as Octavia thanks Lexa. 

"So far, it's two for two. Congratulations, you and Octavia are going to be parents!" Abby says. 

Raven's mouth drops in pleasant surprise. "I'm..."

"You're pregnant!" Abby confirms, the excitement beginning to build in her too. 

Raven and Octavia grin happily at each other and Octavia rests her head against the side of Raven's. 

"What about O?" Raven asks, looking to her wife. 

"Let her up on the chair and I'll check it out." 

Raven nods and gets off, allowing Octavia to get up on it. Abby expertly moves up her shirt as well and puts her stethoscope back on. She presses the metal against her stomach and her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she listens. She moves it around and one moment, her eyes widen like she's surprised. 

"What's up, Mama G?" Raven asks nervously. 

Abby shushes her. "It's nothing bad."

Abby moves it around carefully, listening harder. The room is quiet, the worry (despite Abby's reassurance) radiating from the two women, garnering Lexa and Clarke's attention too. It takes a moment for Abby to find whatever she was looking for. When she does, she stands back up and places the stethoscope around her neck. 

"Well, congratulations again. Octavia, you're pregnant. With two kids."

"Two?!" Octavia looks down at her stomach in shock and awe. 

"Hey babe, this means you'll be the size of a beached whale before me." Octavia gives her wife a look and Raven softens. "I'm happy, O. This just means we're going to have a big family, which is what we always wanted." Raven presses her hand to Octavia's stomach to illustrate her point, smiling at her wife. Something occurs to her after a long moment and she pouts. "Crap!"

"What?"

"O, these children are going to kill our abs!"

Octavia just looks at her wife for a moment and then bursts into laughter, which Lexa and Clarke quickly join, followed by Raven. Abby just watches her growing little family, shaking her head and smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Abby adopting Raven and Octavia as her own too! They have such good dynamics! And I have no clue if you can actually tell there's two this early in pregnancy, but meh! It works! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

(Ch 14-19 cont.)

The four women leave Arkadia the day after Abby confirms for them that they're pregnant. They're ready to be back home. Abby makes them promise to take it easy and gives Lexa and Octavia a list of food that they should try to avoid and a list of food they should try to eat more of. In return, Abby promises them that she'll be making the next trips to check on them so that the pregnant women don't have to travel. They thank her and then head home.

On the way, they all decide to discuss what they want to do. As public figures, they'll have to announce their pregnancies at some point.

"I think we should wait." Octavia says. "I kind of want to enjoy this for a bit before I'm hounded with questions."

Lexa nods in agreement. "For Clarke, it would mean less time that both her and the baby would be in danger. Though this is the most peaceful and prosperous the Coalition and the clans in general have ever been, there are still those who do not like us."

"We'll be okay, Lexa." Clarke wishes she could reach over and grab her wife's hand, but it's hard to do when they're on horses, especially when Clarke's focusing on trying not to lose her breakfast. "We have some of the best trained guards in the Coalition tasked with protecting us. And I know you'll increase the number of guards anyway. I'm not too worried."

"I worry for you."

Clarke smiles softly. "I know you do, and I love you for that. I understand why you're saying what you're saying, and if you think that's the best option then that's fine."

Lexa gives her wife a smile back. "Mochof (thank you). It will not be for long, maybe two months at the maximum, if that is alright with you."

"We can discuss it more when we think it could be the right time," Clarke says. Lexa nods in agreement. "And Lex? I hope you know that some people in our city, especially the ones who have actually gone through a pregnancy before, will know exactly what's happening. They won't say anything, but they'll know."

"We may have to announce sooner than you guys, because my belly is going to get big faster than yours." Octavia says.

"Hey O, then you can finally have an excuse to say 'mines bigger than yours'!"

Octavia reaches over and smacks her wife in the side with the dull side of her blade. "No d*ck jokes about our children, Raven Reyes."

Raven snickers for a second and then her eyes go wide. "Oh sh*t. O, we're going to have to stop swearing."

"Screw that. We'll just tone it down a little bit in front of the kids. There's no way that either of us are going to stop swearing."

***

Clarke is lying in their couch a week or so after Abby had confirmed for them that she's pregnant. She has her arm draped over her eyes and an empty bucket next to her on the floor. If her stomach keeps roiling like this, it won't stay empty for long.

She can hear the pitter patter of Lexa's bare feet quietly maneuvering around their kitchen and the soft whistle of the kettle. Lexa has been trying for the past week to find something to help Clarke with her nausea, because Clarke hates the medicine that her mom gave her. It works, but it makes her feel lethargic and like she's trying to move through molasses when she tries to walk or even when she tries to think.

Lexa has finally given up with her own recipes, some of which actually made Clarke more nauseous. It's sweet what Lexa was trying to do, but Clarke's glad that she finally broke down and asked one of the local healers about medicine for nausea. According to Lexa, the healer had given her a knowing look and told her about a couple plants she should find, and how to prepare it in a tea.

The kettle stops whistling and Clarke waits patiently, hoping that this will work. If nothing else, it smells delicious. Unlike one of Lexa's first attempts, the smell doesn't make her stomach rebel more.

Clarke feels lips press against her sweaty forehead and she lifts her arm off from over her eyes so that she can see her wife. Clarke gives her a soft smile. Lexa sets down the mug on the table nearby and uses the cold rag she has in her other hand to gently blot against Clarke's forehead.

"Thanks babe," Clarke says softly.

Lexa presses a kiss to her wife's nose in response and Clarke wrinkles it, a smile spreading across her face. Lexa sets down the rag and picks up the mug, holding it out for her wife to take. Clarke slowly sits up, taking care not to jostle her stomach too much with her movement. She carefully takes the mug and sips it.

Her brows lift and she blinks in surprise. If nothing else, this is really good tea. Lexa sits down on the table across from her, wanting to be close but knowing that sitting next to her has the potential to jostle her stomach. She watches her wife with hopeful eyes as Clarke continues to sip the tea.

"It's actually working." Clarke breathes out. "And I don't feel weird. It's good, Lexa. You should have some."

Lexa's smile grows. "I am glad it is working." She presses another kiss to Clarke's forehead before getting up to get herself a cup as well.

Clarke pats the couch and Lexa sits down next to her after a moment of hesitation. Clarke drapes an arm around Lexa's waist and kisses her. Her thumb begins to rub circles on Lexa's side absentmindedly.

"Seriously, babe. Thank you. Now, let's enjoy this and then we can finally do what I've been too nauseous to."

"Hmm?" Lexa gives her a curious look while sipping her tea. Clarke was right, it is good.

In leu of answering, Clarke raises an eyebrow at her wife and lets her hand slip beneath Lexa's pants and underwear to stroke bare skin. Lexa nearly spits the tea back out in surprise but catches herself. She swallows harshly and nods to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be cravings and maybe we'll get to them announcing it! And thank you guys for being patient about this chapter, I've had like zero time to do anything! I move back in to a dorm in nine days and I've barely had time to pack :p Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

(Ch 14-20 cont.)

Clarke's eyes open and she blinks for a moment. Lexa's arms are wrapped around her from behind, resting just above her belly, which is starting to get more noticeably bigger. It takes Clarke a moment to realize why she had woken up so late at night. Her stomach grumbles and Clarke taps one of Lexa's hands.

"Mm." Lexa hums and snuggles closer.

"Baby, baby wake up." Clarke says quietly.

"Hmm? What?" Lexa snaps awake, tensing slightly against Clarke's bare back as she looks around the room.

"We're fine, Lex. I just really want a hamburger."

"A hamburger?" Lexa asks. Now that she knows they're not in danger, she relaxes and yawns softly, her sleep-addled brain working overtime to comprehend this. "Is this a craving? A pregnancy craving?"

"Yeah. Will you make me a burger?"

"Of course, Clarke." In Lexa's sleepy state, she c and k of Clarke's name sound even rougher than normal, to the point she's practically saying Klark, her name translated into Trigedasleng.

"I'll come with you."

Lexa hums and pulls on a robe that Octavia bought her a few years back ("so you can cover up when it's not us breaking into your house in the middle of the night"). Clarke just grabs one of their fluffier blankets and wraps it around herself as she pads after Lexa to the kitchen.

Lexa pulls out two uncooked burgers and begins cooking. "Any special requests or just a burger?"

"No bun with extra pickles and a little bit of mustard." Clarke says, her stomach grumbling again as the smell of cooking meat hits her nose.

"Could you cut up a pickle while I cook these?" Lexa frowns and glances at Clarke. "Do we have mustard?"

"Mm hmm. I got some at the general store a couple days ago."

Lexa nods and keeps one eye on the meat and the other on her pregnant wife. She knows Clarke is more than competent, but she still worries when she uses a large knife. Especially since Clarke can be clumsy sometimes. Clarke hums softly as she pulls out a pickle from their jar before returning the jar to the fridge. She cuts the pickle into thin slices and pops a couple into her mouth.

Lexa smiles softly at her beautiful wife and returns her focus to the meat. She flips it over and hears it sizzle. This is going to be a good burger. Once it's finished cooking, she sets the burger meat onto two separate plates and brings them to Clarke, who has been slowly eating some of the pickle slices and watching her.

Clarke puts a truly impressive number of pickle slices onto her burger and offers what's left to Lexa. She takes it and puts it next to the burger instead of heaped on it. Clarke grabs the small glass bottle of mustard and puts a little bit on top of her pile of meat and pickles. Lexa puts a little bit on top of her meat as well and then puts the mustard away.

They sit down with knives and forks and eat their midnight snack. Lexa wrinkles her nose when Clarke takes a first bite of hers, somehow managing to not have any of the pickles slip off the side of the square she cut off.

"Does it taste good?" Lexa asks after Clarke has swallowed it.

"Yeah, it was exactly what I wanted. Thanks, babe." Clarke gives her wife a wide smile.

"No problem."

***

That morning when Clarke wakes up, she can feel Lexa's head resting on her shoulder and Lexa's fingers rubbing gentle circles on her stomach. Clarke sleepily opens her eyes and looks at Lexa's face. She's wearing a soft expression and staring at Clarke's now noticeably large stomach. It isn't huge like it will be in late pregnancy, but if she tries to wear her normal clothing, it's noticeably bigger. She could always pass it off as eating too much food. That is, if that person is very gullible.

"I think we will have to make our announcement soon," Lexa murmurs.

"Mm hmm." There's a moment of silence as both of them think. "What about... We have a meeting with the ambassadors coming up soon. We could always just announce it then. And publicly right after. As long as the meeting doesn't go on too long."

"It probably will," Lexa sighs. "And then my concern would be that word will spread by the ambassadors, and I would much prefer it to come from us."

"What we could do is tell the ambassadors that they can send word to their people, but they shouldn't speak of it until after we have officially announced it. We could set up a town meeting the next day, ask whoever wants to and can come to come. It would be a good time to hear about any problems that have arisen here, too."

Lexa nods. "That is smart. Perhaps we should have one of those once a month so we are kept up to date on issues. And any emergencies can be directed to us or people close to us if we're busy."

Clarke hums in agreement. "I like it."

"Alright. Would you like me to get up and try to get it set up?"

Clarke's arm that's around Lexa tightens and she lets out an unhappy noise. "Nooooo. Stay."

Lexa chuckles and snuggles closer to her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clarke closes her eyes again and lets herself revel in being with her wife. "Hey, have Octavia and Raven announcer their pregnancies yet?"

"Mm hmm. They did just a couple days ago. They decided that they were not going to try to hide it, especially not with the fact that Octavia's going to give birth to twins. Raven said that someone asked Octavia why she was not participating in the sparring part of training, and she told them she is pregnant. It went over well, and she and Raven quickly had the entire guard and some citizens congratulating them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I have officially moved back to college and school starts tomorrow, so without work to kill my time and motivation, I have more time to write! So no more absurdly long waits! Sorry about that, it's hard to balance four books and regular updates when I was packing and preparing and working lol. Thank you for your patience, and next chapter will be them announcing Clarke's pregnancy ;) Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments, they absolutely make my day! Stay awesome!


	22. Chapter 22

Like usual, the ambassadors' meeting is made up of a table that's in the main hall. On one end is Lexa, with Clarke right next to her, followed by ambassadors sitting in random seats all the way down the table. The room they're in was made to be large enough for meetings such as this, and whoever built it made sure that sound carries easily inside the room while making the other rooms and areas nearby unable to hear them.

Once they get through the formalities, the ambassadors begin by talking about what has changed since their last meetings. They mention what's been going well, what's been going wrong, and what they think they need to fix what's been going wrong. Usually it's an appeal to Lexa and Clarke for resources or manpower, but occasionally they'll ask another ambassador of a clan that has what they need to talk privately later.

Once that's finished with, the floor opens up to any ambassador who has come across information they're concerned about that could affect all the clans and/or the Coalition. Luckily, there aren't too many people who speak up when Lexa calls for that part of the meeting. It's usually a worry about how much the crops will produce, if it'll be enough for winter. But with SkaiKru's help with the crops this year, the harvest should be the best everyone has seen, possibly in generations.

After that, Clarke asks for any other concerns, minor or previously forgotten, and the Floukru ambassador almost hesitantly raises his hand.

"Apologies, but we have heard word that you will be hosting a..." He squints like he's trying to think of the word. "A town meeting, I think I heard it being called? And I was just curious what you had called it for."

"Lexa and I decided that it was a good idea to host one once about every month so we know what's going on in the town. We decided to host it tomorrow because we have an announcement we will be giving you all first, and we didn't want to wait long before telling others. It isn't a bad thing, but it isn't something we want you to openly discuss until we have announced it publicly." The Sankru ambassador opens her mouth, but before words can come out, Clarke continues. "You can send word to your people and your leaders today, but we ask you to respect our wishes and nod discuss it openly until tomorrow. Understood?"

The ambassadors all look to each other, looking pretty confused about what the announcement could be, but they all nod and voice their agreement.

"Mochof (thank you). We do appreciate your discretion. Now, as you may or may not know, Clarke and I have been discussing having children of our own recently. We went to her mother, and with Skaikru technology we were successful." She pauses for a moment for dramatic affect, and Clarke loves her for it. "Clarke is pregnant."

The room is silent for a moment while the ambassadors let that sink in and then the room bursts into noises. Your ambassadors stand and Clarke and Lexa do automatically as well. Every ambassador, whether they have been calm and understanding or a royal pain in their butts, comes up to congratulate them. Quite a few ask about writing about this Skaikru technology to their people, and after checking in with the Skaikru ambassador, every ambassador seems excited by the possibilities this brings up for many of their people. As well as the fact that the Heda and her partner is having a child, of course.

The Floukru ambassador lingers as the other ambassadors quickly file out after Lexa dismisses the meeting after reminding them not to talk about it just yet.

"Heda, Wanheda. I am certain that Luna will want to come and congratulate you herself."

"I have no doubt." Lexa says. "Feel free to mention to her that she and Anya are welcome here anytime."

"I will." He gives them a bow. "Congratulations again. Children are truly a gift from the Gods."

"Mochof (thank you)," Clarke says as he takes his leave.

She turns to Lexa once the door closes behind him, leaving them alone together. A smile lights up her face as she steps closer to her wife.

"I think they took it well," Lexa murmurs.

Clarke chuckles. "I think they did too. It'll be interesting to see the difference in their reactions versus the people we share the town with and see everyday."

"I think the people in the town will be somehow be more enthusiastic. Especially since they will be seeing our kid more often than the ambassadors." Lexa says, resting her hand on Clarke's stomach.

Clarke hums and presses her hand over Lexa's. "I plan on having them with us when we meet with the ambassadors. We can talk more when we get to it, but I would prefer to have them with us."

Lexa nods in understanding. "I agree. And we can talk more about it later, yes. For now, I would just like to enjoy fine with my houmon (partner, wife) and our child."

Clarke smiles softly and presses her lips to her wife's. Lexa keeps her hand on her wife's slightly protruding stomach, even when she pulls back from the kiss.

"You want to talk to them again, don't you?" Clarke asks with a knowing look. "Why don't we head home and then you can talk to them all you want."

Lexa nods and they head to their home together. Apparently, Grounders have... Not a tradition, but something a lot of the parents do, which is talk to their children when they're in the womb. Which is something a lot of Skaikru people do, but would be more hesitant to admit it. Clarke thinks it sweet, especially the Grounders' reasoning behind it. They think of it as introducing themselves to their children and making sure they know that they're loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their announcement to the town! And guys,, in the past two days I've been able to let all three of my grandparents' cats!! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa walks hand in hand with Clarke through the town as they make their way towards where they said the town meeting was going to be. They're early, like always, but once people see them pass by their homes or outside, they begin to have more and more people heading there. Some rush off to finish last minute things and some pay them no mind other than a respectful nod, as the meeting isn't mandatory or anything.

Clarke's hand tightens around Lexa's and she looks to her wife, who notices her looking out of the corner of her eye. Lexa turns to meet her gaze and gives a warm smile, as she knows how Clarke's nervous about announcing her pregnancy. She's reassured her all that she can, reminding Clarke gently how positively everyone has reacted to Raven and Octavia. But Lexa knows that sometimes the nervousness prevails over logic and reason, and sometimes it's persistent. So she helps where she can and stands by her wife, silently showing her support.

"Ay Griff!"

Clarke and Lexa turn and look to see Raven jogging towards them. Pregnancy works well with her, and she has that glow that Clarke has heard pregnant people get. Raven grins at them as she catches up to them, altering her pace so that she's walking in time with them.

"Octavia's coming, she just didn't want to jog." Raven says.

"She is carrying two children," Lexa reminds her.

Raven nods and they continue walking slowly until Octavia catches up a little bit later, a little bit out of breath. Octavia wraps an arm around Raven and Raven presses a kiss to the side of her head.

"Hey," she greets them once she's caught her breath. "How are you feeling about this, Clarke?"

"I'm nervous, and I know it'll probably be fine." She lets out a breath. "Thanks for coming with us."

"Of course," Octavia says with a soft smile. She places her hand on Clarke's shoulder, knowing that touch helps calm Clarke down.

With a few more words of encouragement thrown around, they make their way towards the stage area that's been kept there. Some townspeople enjoy sitting there while eating their lunch and looking out over the town, and the kids of the town love climbing on it.

As it nears the time they said it would start, Lexa and Clarke ascend the stairs to the stage. Octavia and Raven find somewhere to stand close to the front and they give Lexa and Clarke thumbs up.

Once the influx of people slows to a trickle, Lexa raises a hand and the quiet conversations and murmurings stop. She lowers it and smiles out at the crowd.

"Hello and thank you for coming. We just have a couple announcements. First of all, starting next week, we will start doing this again and have it be a place where you can easily voice any concerns or issues to us directly. And of course, any emergencies or urgent things can be brought to our attention anytime. If this time and day works for a lot of people, we will keep it. Feel free to let someone know if it doesn't work for you at all, and we can always change it or set up separate meetings. Thank you. Clarke?"

"Our next announcement is the original reason and main one we asked for this meeting to be held. It has less to do with you all as a whole and more to do with me wanting the town to know at around the same time." Clarke pauses and swallows. "Um. I'm pregnant."

There's a pause where it's silent and then Raven, of course it's her, begins to clap. People join in quickly, recovering from the surprise and beginning to cheer. Clarke's cheeks get pinker but she smiles as Lexa wraps an arm around her waist with a proud smile.

As the cheering dies down, people begin to ask questions about the pregnancy and how it happened, especially since Raven and Octavia haven't explained it well to those inquisitive enough to ask. Octavia doesn't have enough of a grasp of the science to explain it to someone, and when Raven got asked, she said "I'm just that good" and didn't say anything more than that. 

People first ask how they've managed to have a child, and Clarke can see the excitement in people's eyes when they hear about the technology. It's something that Skaikru has been offering, but she realizes that they were most likely wary of their technology, especially one as life altering as that, until they see it in practice. Some ask more in depth questions about how it works, and some ask about how it could be applied, and along with Lexa's assistance, Clarke explains how it could be implemented to all the clans.

The meeting disperses not too long after the questions begin to slow, but Lexa knows that she and Clarke will be approached with more questions in the coming days. Perhaps they'll ask Octavia and Raven too, but Lexa doubts that they know enough information to be helpful to whoever's curious.

Lexa helps Clarke down the steps of the stage. Clarke would be mad if she thought that Lexa was treating her like a dainty thing because she's pregnant, but Lexa has been doing this the entire time they've been together. They approach Raven and Octavia, who quickly pull them both in for hugs.

"That was great, Prisa (Princess)!" Raven says, earning a playful glare from Clarke. "Honestly I'm kind of surprised at how well you explained that. I think Octavia even understood it!" Octavia punches Raven's arm, not bothering to try to hold back. "Ow!"

"You ass, I'm carrying two children that we're going to raise together, you're supposed to be nice to me!" Octavia says, sounding fondly exasperated.

"I am nice! Remember those nightly feet rubs?"

Lexa holds out her hands to stop them, a small smile on her face as she watches two of her closest friends bicker. "Enough," she says softly. "That went a lot better than I expected. I think that calls for us to spend time together and drink."

"Babe, you're the only one that can drink right now." Clarke points out, ignoring Raven's wistful sigh at the mention of alcohol.

Lexa chuckles and nods. "I am aware. I meant hot tea, hodnes (love)."

"You'll be drinking tea too, right?" Clarke squints at her wife.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's where I'll (finally) end this prompt! I hope you like it, and if you have any more requests involving pregnancy and stuff, I'll write it! And everything else, too of course lol. Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	24. Chapter 24

"Dogs after they get married - from the clans" - MoniqueViv on Wattpad

It's been a little over a week since Lexa and Clarke have gotten married, and they've quickly adjusted to their new reality. Which, honestly, isn't all that different.

It's been a slow couple days, without anything really popping up that they need to address. So now it's one of their days off where they can catch up on chores around the house if they're feeling adventurous. Or, more likely, exploring the nearby forest hand in hand or sitting on their comfortable couch that Raven and Octavia still refuse to sit on. Clarke suspects it's just so that they can flaunt that they know that she and Lexa have made love on this couch, which still causes Lexa to blush adorably.

Today, they do plan on exploring the forest, but first they decided to cuddle on the couch. Lexa has fallen asleep, a well-deserved nap, on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke is dozing, her mind halfheartedly trying to convince her that she should probably dust or sweep or something.

But she doesn't have the motivation to get up until there's a knock on their door. Both Lexa and Clarke snap awake, sitting up, when they hear that. They make eye contact and both get up. Clarke heads towards the door while Lexa creeps behind her, pulling a dagger from one of their many hiding spots around the house. Clarke pauses at the door and glances over to her wife to make sure she's ready. Lexa nods and Clarke opens the door.

Standing there is a scrawny teenager with a shy smile and rosy cheeks as he gives her an awkward wave.

"Sorry for bothering you. I ah, I was tasked with bringing you a gift."

"A gift?" Clarke's eyebrows scrunch together and she can feel Lexa's hand on her arm as she steps into his field of vision. His face lights up when he sees her too.

"Oh! You are both here! Wonderful! Yes, a gift from the clans. All the ambassadors came together to pick them out. They are somewhat belated wedding presents. If you could wait here just a moment, I will be right back with them!"

He rushes off to the cart that's stopped right by their house and Clarke and Lexa exchange a confused look as they wait. Clarke can feel Lexa tense when he walks carefully back towards them carrying a cage covered with cloth that's wobbling back and forth, but it doesn't look like it's just from his movements.

He sets it down in front of them and opens the door. Whatever Clarke was expecting, it certainly wasn't for a puppy to practically flop out the front. It has golden fur and immediately rushes over to Lexa and Clarke to sniff at their legs.

Lexa relaxes and sheathes the knife while Clarke is just kind of frozen in shock. Another puppy comes wandering our, this one bulkier muscle-wise with silky black fur with some brown. Lexa chuckles and scoops up the golden one, who wiggles happily in her arms. The puppy squirms so that it can lick Lexa's cheek. It calms slightly at her touch as she gently scratches its head. Clarke crouches down and the black one approaches her slowly, a lot more calm and cautious than the golden one. It sniffs her hand and after a moment, hesitantly licks it. Clarke coos and slowly moves her hand to scratch the puppy. It tenses at first when she moves, and then allows it.

"Do they have names?" Clarke asks the boy.

"Ah, no. The ambassadors wanted you to be able to do that. If it helps, the golden one is a boy and the black one is a girl." He clears his throat after a pause where Clarke and Lexa contemplate names. "But ah, that is not all. The Azgeda ambassador insisted you would like this other gift as well. If it is not something you want, that's perfectly fine. I can always tell the ambassador that... You know, I should probably just bring it over first."

He rushes back to the carriage and Clarke and Lexa exchange another confused look while bonding with their respective puppy. He comes back with a larger cage that's also covered in fabric and he's struggling with this one more. He sets it down as gently as he can and lets out a breath.

He opens the cage door and there's the sound of claws clacking as a head pokes out. A fuzzy, brown head with cute button eyes as it sniffs the air hesitantly. A low grunt comes out of it as it slowly comes out. The puppies don't seem scared in the least, but Clarke does a double take, then a triple take.

"Is that a..."

"Bear cub? Yes. I promise, she is very nice and is good with the dogs. But yes, this is a bear cub."

Clarke holds out her hand for the cub and it sniffs her hand, making a soft snuffling noise that melts Clarke's heart immediately. It lets out a soft bear grunt and looks at her face, using its face to nudge her hand.

Clarke coos at the cub too, still scratching the puppy that's now curled in her lap on the ground. It's hesitant at first but then allows her to scratch behind its ears. Its eyes squint contently at the scratches and it lets out a happy grunt.

"Can we keep her?" Clarke gives Lexa her best puppy dog eyes.

Lexa sighs but there's a soft smile on her face as she nods. "Alright. But you are in charge of her."

"Wonderful!" The boy says. "I'll grab their food and stuff for them! Is there anywhere I should put it?"

"You can set it all on the table over there." Lexa nods to it and the boy rushes off. "What will their names be, ai hodnes (my love)?"

"This lovely bear is Kenai, after a movie I loved when I was younger." Clarke says.

Kenai nudges her hand with her nose as if to say that she likes her name.

"And this little bugger is Bandit!" Bandit wiggles her stumpy tail and licks Clarke. "What about that one?"

"His name is Klark." Lexa deadpans. "Excitable and cute."

"Babe, that's going to get so confusing." Clarke protests.

"His name is... Marley?" Lexa looks at the puppy in her arms, who licks up the side of her face. "Marley it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding a bear! Because why not? And how awesome would it be for them to just walk around with a big golden retriever, a Rottweiler/Doberman mix, and a BEAR! And I named the dogs after my own puppies! Bandit was a black, brown, and white Collie who was hyper and loved to fetch (she died before I ever started writing on here because of a tumor)! And Marley is a lazy boy that's a gray Shi-tzu/Poodle mix! Feel free to comment with more prompts! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	25. Chapter 25

"You render them the went to the desert clan (forgot the name) and Clarke really wanted a lizard? They should get a lizard." - TheCyanBandit in Wattpad

It's been a year since Clarke and Lexa's marriage, and other than a few mishaps, a few misunderstandings between clans that they quickly helped solve, it's been relatively quiet. So it worries Clarke when she hears knocking on their door after they had gone home for the day.

Lexa's out back feeding the dogs and Kenai, who have their own fenced-in area to roam so they don't get bored when we have meetings. Clarke finds it adorable seeing her with them. And Lexa's warmed up to Kenai a lot, who we're beginning to wean away from the milk they've been giving her. Kenai isn't super happy about it, but she doesn't really have a choice. She's not huge yet, but has about doubled her size. She still enjoys cuddling with her moms and the dogs and getting scratches.

Clarke's hand goes to where she keep a concealed dagger on her at all times and steps carefully towards the door, her hand not touching it but at the ready. Clarke peeks out the peephole that Raven made for her and Lexa and drops her hand, blinking in confusion. Why is the Sankru ambassador waiting outside her door next to a younger woman who is looking curiously at their house?

Clarke takes a breath and opens the door, wondering if there's another political mess that Lexa and her will have to clean up. The Sankru ambassador perks up and gives Clarke a warm smile, which is at least a good sign.

"Wanheda! Good, I am glad you answered. Sankru has a gift for you to commemorate your one year anniversary being houmons with Heda Lexa."

Clarke blinks, surprised that someone not only remembered the date, but got them a gift. It's in two days, but Raven hasn't mentioned anything about it. Probably because she's planning on doing something like a surprise party, but still.

The ambassador continues speaking, not seeming to notice Clarke's surprise. "We at Sankru have been made aware that when you visited us, you enjoyed the lizards you saw. Most of the lizards of Sankru are either dangerous or just not meant to be kept as pets. However, there are a few species that can be pets, and one is close to the kind your friends said you liked in Sankru. Marla, if you would please."

The young woman has short grayish hair that's almost pressed against her head but looks completely natural. She has a wide smile as she presents a glass container with sand and small rocks at the bottom and two lizards in it with big eyes as they stop scurrying around to stare at Clarke.

One opens its mouth like it's happy to see her and is smiling and the other briefly sticks out its tongue. Clarke can feel her face light up.

"Come in, please." Clarke says, gesturing for emphasis.

The woman bows her head to Clarke and complies, followed by the ambassador, who slowly walks in and takes in Lexa and Clarke's home. Marla sets the tank down on a table and takes off the lid.

"Is it alright if I hold one?" Clarke asks, eyeing the one that 'smiled' at her.

"Of course," Marla answers. "The best way to grab them is by applying gentle pressure to their torsos. They are not incredibly fragile, but they are smaller than us."

Clarke nods and carefully press her fingers to the sides of the lizard, who just looks at her with his big eyes and odd head shape. Clarke lifts him and he just lets it happen, his little arms just staying where they are until he's close enough to her other hand. Then he grabs onto her hand and holds on. Clarke slowly moves her hand so it's horizontal instead of vertical and he shifts around on her hand before pressing his face down onto her skin with an open mouth. It's almost like a lizard kiss and Clarke has to tell herself she can cry and coo about this with Lexa later about how adorable this is.

"You can also make a loose hole with your fingers almost like you are in the midst of making a fist and tilt it at an angle. Some of these lizards love that." Marla explains while the ambassador stands by politely.

"I want to do that with the other one," Clarke mumbles under her breath, gently bringing the one in her hand back towards its tank. "Do they have names?"

"No, we wanted to leave that for you." The ambassador says.

"The one you are putting into the tank is a boy and the other is a girl."

"Should I worry about lizard babies?" Clarke asks as she carefully picks up the other lizard, who sticks out her tongue at Clarke again.

Marla shakes her head. "Not for a bit. We have someone who is sending information to you now on their care by courier. It should arrive soon. In the meantime, I have another bag with food and whatever else you will need until that letter arrives."

"Thank you."

Clarke looks down at the lizard, now in her other hand. The lizard looks back at her and blinks before flicking out her tongue again and pressing her tiny body against the heat source that is Clarke's hand. Clarke grins and looks up to see Lexa come in with two dogs and a small bear behind her, the three animals roughly the same size for now.

Lexa greets Clarke with a soft kiss on the cheek, looking at the lizard in her hand and the one staring at her in the glass tank. "Clarke?"

"It's an anniversary present from Sankru, they remembered that I love their lizards!" Clarke says, looking at her wife with shining eyes that make Lexa melt inside. "The one in the tank is Rebel, you can name this one." She gently lifts the lizard in her hand so that she sticks her tongue out at Lexa.

"Medusa." Lexa deadpans.

It takes Clarke a second, having completely forgotten that she and Octavia have spent many long nights telling stories of mythology and other stuff to their friends and Lexa. Clarke snorts and nods.

"Alright. Hello, Medusa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Marla is based name wise and looks wise on someone I know that works for the LGBT center at my university! I was typing random letters to make a name and it autocorrected to Marla, so I guess she's just a character in this now? Admittedly a minor one lol. I'll tell her tomorrow! And Rebel's name is based on a salamander my brother and I caught and named! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

"Can you do a gxg werewolf fluff" -kaylor_lover in Wattpad

The door to the dropship creaks as it slowly lowers and Clarke is almost instantly overwhelmed. The scent of cold metal, cleaning fluids, and fear is replaced by the scent of something indescribable. Something she only ever got the faintest whiff of when she was sent to the greenhouse to get herbs for her mother.

The light pierces her eyes and Clarke squints, fighting the urge to blink so that she can take everything in. This can't be a dream. Not even her own mind would be that cruel.

Octavia yells something as she steps out into the light but Clarke doesn't listen. She steps outside too, looking around her to billions of shades of greens, beautiful vibrant colors she never knew existed. She can hear bugs and birds chirping and creatures skittering around.

Clarke looks up at the sky, at the sunlight being filtered through leaves, and smiles.

***

"Heda. Children have come from the sky in a metal box." A courier says, kneeling before her out of breath.

Lexa leans forward in her throne. "Like the first Heda?"

"Sha (yes). Anya sends word to you, she wants to know what you would like her to do."

"Nothing for now. I leave tomorrow for TonDC. Tell her that."

The man cowers before her, her scent permeating the air, released automatically. He nods and rushes off, back to his horse.

"Heda, is this wise?" Titus says softly as the doors begin to close behind the courier.

"It is what I am doing." Lexa says, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Titus frowns but bows his head, conceding.

***

Clarke wakes up to someone furiously shaking her. She blinks awake to see a worried looking Octavia. Clarke sits up, not caring that her minimal sleep clothes are showing off everything.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks as she hurriedly sheds her pajamas and puts on actual clothes.

"There's been someone who's been watching us on the border of where we go, and we've been keeping an eye on them like Bell told us to."

Clarke scowls. "I bet he told you not to tell me."

Octavia sighs. "He did. But he's an idiot, and I listened to him for a long as I could. He needs help; he has no idea what he's doing."

Clarke sighs and pulls up her pants. "I know. Alright, so what's happening now?"

"They came to the front gate and they're just waiting there. I've overruled the trigger-happy idiots and they shouldn't shoot the guy until he does something stupid. Or until someone gets even more nervous."

"Has the guy spoken?" Clarke asks, half-zipping up her jacket.

"Not yet. Come on." Octavia holds open the flaps to the patchwork tent that Clarke's been staying in.

Clarke follows Octavia to the front gate, which is closed. Bellamy is standing there, staring intently at the gates. He has two kids with rifles standing on either side of him, and there are four nervous-looking kids on the wall pointing at what Clarke assumes is the person.

"What are you waiting for? Open the gates, see what they have to say." Clarke says.

The guards' bodies move automatically, twitching to follow her order but they freeze, looking to Bellamy. He doesn't look very pleased, but he nods to them. Clarke rolls her eyes, hating that they still have a hard time respecting her because she's a female alpha.

The gates are opened and the person standing there just blinks, not moving a muscle. With how jumpy some of their rifle people are, that's probably a good idea.

"What do you want?" Clarke asks, breaking the silence.

The person cocks their head to the side slightly. "Yu chich Gonasleng op (you speak Warrior Language/English). I am Ralo, but that is not important. The Heda wishes to speak with your leader. Alone."

"Hold up. Who's Heda?" Clarke asks before Bellamy can say anything stupid.

"Heda means Commander in our language. She is the leader of our people."

"I'm not going anywhere alone, especially not to talk to your leader." Bellamy spits out.

Their lips twitch in something akin to amusement as they look over Bellamy and pointedly sniff the air. "You are not the leader." Their head slowly turns to make eye contact with Clarke. "She is."

"She's not the leader!" Bellamy growls, his lips peeling back into a snarl.

"Alphas shouldn't be women, she can't be our leader!" One of Bellamy's rifle people protests.

Clarke just rolls her eyes, having heard some variation of this throughout the entirety of her life. Despite the fact that there are some female alphas on the Ark, one of which being Clarke's own mother, they're still looked down on. Patriarchy.

"Yet you did nothing until she arrived." They point out. "Being a leader is about more than flexing, strik skat (little boy)."

Bellamy tenses further and Clarke can tell he's getting ready to pounce on this person.

"Bellamy, stand down." She orders, letting her alpha influence slip into her voice. "We've been having issues with the Grounders and we need to figure out what's been going on. Plus, if I go and end up getting killed, what's it to you? I'm not the leader."

Bellamy glares at Clarke, who stares impassively back. He growls again. "Fine. But don't expect us to do something stupid like avenge you."

"I don't expect you to avenge me, but I fully expect you to continue to do stupid things." Clarke turns to the courier before Bellamy can throw a hissy fit about that. "Do I come with you or do I meet her later?"

"You may come with me."

"Alright. And do I have an assurance that I won't be immediately killed?" Clarke asks.

"If Heda wanted you all dead you already would be." They say before turning on their heel and walking back towards the forest.

Clarke nods. "That's fair," she murmurs. "Wish me luck," she says to Bellamy and starts following them before he can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some werewolf fluff coming up, this was mainly the set up. ;) Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

(Chapter 26 cont.)

Clarke follows behind Ralo as they move through the forest with ease. They're practically silent as their feet dance across the forest floor, while Clarke's inexperienced feet seem to find every breakable stick. It's a talent, really. Luckily, Ralo doesn't seem to mind.

Clarke focuses her mind on dodging sticks and following them. She doesn't want to think about where she's going, or what might happen once she gets there.

The two of them make their way through the forest and Clarke almost pauses when she sees the light beginning to break around the trees. They're getting closer to a clearing of some kind.

Ralo glances back momentarily to make sure she's still there, and doesn't comment on the uneasiness that Clarke is sure is clear on her face. Clarke blinks against the sun as she steps into the light, the sun's beams no longer scattered by leaves and branches.

Her breath hitches in her throat as she sees a settlement. No, not a settlement. A town. With easily twice as many people as they have down here. Ralo gestures for her to continue walking and she nods, consciously making sure that her scent doesn't betray her fear.

People in the town stare at her as she passes by but she keeps her head held high. Clarke swallows when she sees that she's being lead to one of the larger, more intimidating buildings. Well, this one is more of a tent. They approach and the guard at the entrance opens the flaps for them and Clarke is almost stopped in her tracks by the absolutely wonderful scent that emanates from within.

A glance from the guard causes her to steel herself and walk inside, where Ralo steps to the side and bows their head. Clarke looks to where they're bowing their head and her heart stutters in her chest.

Sitting on a throne made of branches with a knife in her hand is a woman. A beautiful woman clad in armor, her hair flaring out like a lion's mane. Her intense green eyes are locked on Clarke's, her mouth dropped open slightly as she inhales. The woman studies Clarke with a calculating gaze, oozing confidence. It only takes Clarke a millisecond to know exactly where that heavenly scent is coming from, and it takes a lot more willpower than she would like to admit to stop herself from approaching the beautiful woman.

"You are the leader of the people who fell from the sky." The woman says.

Clarke grimaces automatically. "That's debatable. Most people don't like female alphas leading. But yes, I'm who was brought." She takes a step forward and holds out her hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Clarke Griffin, it's nice to meet you."

The large burly man standing silently next to the throne steps forward as soon as Clarke does, absolutely towering over her and glaring intently. The dark skinned woman standing on the other side of the throne steps forward as well, her lips pulled back in a snarl as she lets out a low warning growl.

Clarke backs up with her hands raised, turning her neck to the side to show submission. She doesn't want to start anything, especially not when the other side has so many allies nearby. And Clarke's certain that anyone in the room, probably including Ralo, could easily overpower her.

The woman raises her hand. "Em pleni (enough)." The two bodyguards stop immediately. "Leave us."

"But Heda-" The woman warrior begins, but is cut off by a sharp look. She purses her lips in displeasure but bows her head nonetheless. "Sha Heda (yes commander)."

It takes a couple moments for the others to filter out, and the woman and Clarke wait in silence. As soon as they're gone, the woman leans in, her expression even more intense than before.

"Who are you really? Did Nia send you?" The woman squints at Clarke, studying her. "I did not think she would try anything like this after Costia."

"Who's Nia?" Clarke asks, confused. "I promise, I don't know who that is. I'm just here because I was brought here."

The woman continues staring at her for a moment and then nods, relaxing back against her throne. "I believe you. My apologies, I let my paranoia get the best of me."

"It's alright." Clarke says. "Why did you ask everyone else to leave?"

"Because I knew they would act more hastily than I would if they knew I suspected you of working with Nia." The woman shakes her head and leans forward, her expression gentling. "Let me start over. It is not everyday you meet your true mate. I am Lexa, Commander of the Twelve Clans."

"Wait, you mean that's why you smell so good?" Clarke asks, blinking.

Lexa chuckles softly. "Yes, that is why I smell so good. That is why you smell so good to me." She stands and gestures to a small table and chairs she has in her tent. "Come, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

***

After hours of conversation and multiple times where Lexa has had to remind Indra and Gustus that Clarke isn't a threat, Clarke and Lexa both understand the basics about each other and each other's culture. They quickly hammer out a treaty for Clarke to bring back to her people, with room for amendments to be made as time goes on.

It doesn't feel like much time has passed when Ralo informs Clarke that she should head back to her people before nightfall so that they don't think she's dead. It takes more willpower than Clarke would expect to tear herself away from Lexa, and she promises to return the next day for a date.

"A date?" Lexa repeats, blinking at Clarke.

"Yeah, like a romantic outing."

Lexa smiles softly. "I am aware of what a date is. I was just surprised. I will see you tomorrow at noon, Clarke." With that, Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke's rapidly reddening cheek before Clarke leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last one with this prompt, and it'll be the date (unless it runs long)! And sorry for the delay, I ended up not having much time for anything, including sleep, recently... College! Especially now that I'm a double major in writing and statistics with a minor in Women Gender Sexuality Studies... But it'll be fun! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments!


	28. Chapter 28

(Ch 26 & 27 cont.)

When Clarke shows up at the gate, she sees one guard almost shoot her in his surprise at seeing her again. She gives him a harsh look as the gates creak open for her. She had insisted that Ralo head back once they got close enough. She knows that her companions won't be as trusting as she is.

"Hey, Griff. You survived after all." Bellamy says as he walks towards her.

His calm demeanor is shattered when his little sister practically shoves him out of the way and runs to hug Clarke. He brushes himself off, frowning, as Octavia practically tackles her in a hug.

"Bellamy was so sure that you were going to die!" Octavia breathes out.

"At first I was too," Clarke admits.

"Wait." Octavia says after a short pause. She sniffs at Clarke. "Why do you smell like an Omega?"

Clarke can see Octavia's accusatory look as she pulls back slightly to make eye contact. "It's not like that, O. I just... Gods, it's complicated now that I think about it. Um, basically what happened is that their leader is an Omega. And uh, she's my true mate. We're going on a date tomorrow."

"Their leader is an Omega?" Bellamy scoffs.

Both Clarke and Octavia bristle as Octavia pulls away from the hug with her friend.

"And? Your sister's an Omega. So is our mother. Are you saying that I couldn't do just as good a job as you, or more realistically Clarke, just because I'm an Omega?" Octavia asks, crossing her arms. "Because I'll have you know that this poor, weak Omega could beat your ass!"

"That's not-" Bellamy tries to say.

"That was exactly what you were saying, Bell. You need to take time and examine your own predjudices. Against women, against female Alphas, against Omegas. Heck, even against Betas. Because we're all people." Clarke pokes him hard in the chest. "None of that makes anyone inherently inferior or superior to another group."

"Nicely said," Octavia murmurs to Clarke.

"Thanks. And just so you know, we have a treaty with the Grounders now. Once someone makes a copy of it for us I'll show you what some female Alpha and an Omega accomplished. And excuse me, but I have a date tomorrow and I need to eat and go to bed."

With a sarcastic salute, Clarke heads over to the fire with Octavia to get some food.

***

Ralo shows up again in the morning, waiting patiently a distance away from the gate, calm while idiots point guns at them. Clarke is informed that they have arrived by a nervous kid that's been deemed a guard.

She joins Ralo moments later, noting that they should have just the right amount of time to get to Lexa. It should be just getting to noon as they arrive. They move through the forest again, this time with Clarke stumbling a little bit less. She's still not used to having such diverse terrain. Back in the Ark, you were walking on metal almost entirely.

Clarke perks up when she sees the town in the distance, excited yet nervous about their date. She hopes that Lexa knows something they should do or somewhere they should go, because she has no idea. She knows of some areas that they could go, but she doesn't really want anyone from the hundred to be there. So that knocks out everywhere she knows.

Clarke has worn one of the few shirts she has down here, pale blue with a dipping neckline that made Octavia whistle at her when she first saw it. O calls it her "Good Earth Cleavage" shirt.

Clarke nervously fiddles with a string coming off the bottom of the shirt as the large man pulls the tent flaps open for her to enter. Ralo quietly wishes her luck and winks before walking back towards the center of the town.

Clarke takes a deep breath and walks in, hoping that her nerves aren't betrayed by her scent. As she walks in, there's a soft fwoosh as the tent flaps shut behind her. Lexa looks up from the map she was looking at and smiles softly.

"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke shudders slightly, loving the way her name snaps off Lexa's tongue. "Hey Lexa."

Lexa stands up fully, having been bent over the map, and walks towards Clarke with a confidence that Clarke hasn't often seen from Omegas.

"Do you have an idea of where to go?" Clarke asks as Lexa approaches her. "Because I tried to wrack my brain for places, but the only ones I know so do almost all the kids in the hundred."

"I do. There is a small river nearby that leads to a small pond."

Clarke nods. "Sounds good."

She swallows as Lexa continues to near her, unsure about what she's doing. Lexa smiles softly at the visible nerves of her mate, quietly sniffing the air. She pauses a foot or so in front of Clarke and holds out her hand. Clarke blinks and lets out a quiet "oh" before taking Lexa's hand.

"Shall we, ai houmon (my mate)?"

"Yeah." Clarke nods and they begin walking together, not dropping each other's hands as they push the flaps of the tent open. "What does that mean? I human?" She tries to pronounce it like Lexa but knows she failed miserably.

Lexa just chuckles. "It means my mate."

Clarke's cheeks turn bright red as they walk through the streets, every single person on them turning to look at their Heda holding hands with a supposed stranger/enemy.

"But we uh." Clarke lowers her voice so that hopefully only Lexa hears. "But we haven't y'know... Done that yet."

"Yet? So presumptive."

Clarke's face gets impossibly redder. "I didn't mean-" She cuts herself off. "You're teasing me."

Lexa's eyes glitter with mischief. "I am. In all seriousness, we are in the eyes of my people already mates. Even without doing 'it' yet."

Clarke presses her free hand to her cheek, trying to stop the blush. But Lexa's words don't really help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it was drawn out! Next chapter will be the actual date part, where we'll get to the werewolf part, not just Omegas, Betas, and Alphas :) And since it's Thanksgiving break for me, I should have time to actually write daily, so assuming nothing goes horribly wrong, the next chapter should actually be coming relatively soon! A lot sooner than they have been coming :p Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

(Ch 26-28 cont.)

Lexa and Clarke walk through the town, still receiving odd looks. After a minute or so, a guard rushes to catch up with them and hands Lexa a basket.

"Mochof (thank you)," Lexa says as she takes of from him.

"Pro (you're welcome)." He bows his head respectfully to her and then heads back to wherever he was stationed.

"What did that mean?" Clarke asks curiously as they pass through the town entrance.

"Mochof means thank you and pro means you are welcome." Lexa explains.

"Oh. Alright. Will you continue to teach me... Float me, I forgot what it's called, but your language? I mean, not on our first date, but afterwards?"

Lexa smiles softly at her. "It is called Trigedasleng, and I would be more than happy to."

Clarke smiles back at her automatically, practically swooning over the softness of her expression. "What's in the basket?"

"Food and water. I figured that we could have fun in the small river and pond and then have something to eat."

Clarke nods. "Sounds good to me."

Clarke can smell the little bit of relief that creeps into Lexa's scent at her words, and can't help feeling absolutely charmed by this beautiful woman holding her hand.

Lexa guides her through the forest, on the way teaching her how to not alert everything nearby that she's there. By the time they reach the river, Clarke doesn't step on every twig and dry leaf like a kid running through the forest without a care in the world.

Clarke's mouth drops open slightly at the same time it turns up at the edges into a smile as she takes in the beauty before her. And she's not talking about Lexa. Even after the bit of time she's spent on Earth, the natural beauty of the forest and other places still absolutely astounds her.

The surface of the river gently ripples as it pushes silt and water further away from it's source. The land goes down to meet its banks, like the river has been burrowing further into the soft earth for some time. To the left is a small waterfall, one that actually might be perfect for a "shower." Beneath the waterfall, there's a pool of water where it has backed up, the lazy river not taking enough downstream for it not to be backed up.

It's picturesque in a way that makes Clarke almost wary, but she trusts Lexa. She trusts her... Gods, her mate. She gives Lexa a warm smile and they continue towards the bank of the river. Clarke had barely noticed that she had stopped walking to take in the sight.

Lexa sets down the basket before the decline towards the river starts. Clarke lets go of her hand and begins pulling off her shirt.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks, sounding confused. "You know we do not have to do anything."

Clarke pulls her shirt fully over her head and sets it on the grass, looking at Lexa, perplexed. It takes her a second and her eyes widen.

"Oh. Oh! No, Lexa, that's not what I'm doing. I planned on skinny dipping."

"Skinny... Why do you have to be skinny to dip?"

Clarke practically melts, resisting the urge to aww. Confused Lexa is adorable on a level she could never have predicted. "No, that's not... It means swim naked. That's what skinny dipping is."

"Oh. Then why is it...?" Lexa trails off and Clarke shrugs. "Swim naked? Not with underclothes?"

"I mean you can if you want," Clarke says. "It's up to you and what you're comfortable with."

With that being said and with Clarke now knowing that they're on the same page, she starts to undo her bra.

"What is that?" Lexa asks about that piece of clothing as she takes off her shoulder pauldron.

Clarke follows her confused gaze to her breasts. Knowing that Lexa probably isn't confused about what boobs are, she assumes that they must not have bras in Lexa's culture. Lucky.

"It's a bra. You know, it keeps your boobs in place."

Clarke can practically see the lightbulb go off in Lexa's head. "Ah. In our culture, we have something similar. For those who don't care, they don't use anything. I use bindings."

Clarke puts her bra into her growing pile of clothes. "Is that safe?"

"Yes. We are careful, and have learned from our mistakes." Lexa assures her before pulling her own shirt over her head.

And Gods, Clarke didn't think this through. Not at all. Float her, she's going to see Lexa naked, or mostly naked depending on what she does. And quiet judging by the whimper that leaves her mouth when she sees the washboard abs her mate has, this is going to kill her.

Trying not to stare at the impeccable muscles, she tries to focus on noticing the bindings on Lexa's chest. It looks like it's soft fabric she's wrapped around herself. She has to look away when Lexa begins undoing the binding. She tries to focus on Lexa's very pretty face and pulls off her pants, trying to think about the grossest things she can think of to avoid embarrassing herself.

Clarke pulls off the rest of her clothes and heads towards the pond. That should be the safest part. Right? She toes the water, looking back at Lexa. Lexa, caught staring at her, blushes a deep red and continues taking off her own pants.

Clarke shrugs to herself. It's cold, but not cold enough where it would be uncomfortable. She steps further in until she reaches the deepest area, where the top of the water goes right above her boobs. She soaks for a second and looks up when Lexa's wonderful scent nears her. Lexa slowly walks into the water, focusing on not slipping. Clarke's glad she's not staring at her, because Clarke's jaw may be dropped and she might be drooling a bit. Just a bit. Lexa's gorgeous. And Clarke knew she would be, of course, but wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not get naked on the first date? Next chapter will have them finishing the date and I think that'll be the end of this prompt? Let me know if you have any other prompts! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

Lexa descends into the water and despite the fact they're mates, Clarke doesn't want to stare. Well, she does, but she doesn't want to make Lexa uncomfortable. So Clarke floats on her back, her eyes closing as she hums contently.

She can feel water lap against her skin as well as the push of the water from the waterfall. If Clarke focuses hard enough, she can feel the disturbance in the water of where Lexa is. Lexa's nearing her and Clarke peeks with one eye barely open to see a relatively blurry figure (her eye isn't open enough for it to be clear) near her, presumably staring at her. She can feel the movement stop and Clarke decides she might as well open her eyes.

When she does, her breath hitches. Lexa's standing right next to her, her beautiful dark brown hair haloed by the sun behind her, giving her an almost ethereal glow. There's a soft expression on her face as she looks down at Clarke, who's still floating. Clarke makes sure to keep her eyes on Lexa's face. She can't help but smile back at the beautiful angel above her.

"Hey," Clarke says softly.

Her words break the quiet surrounding them and other noises rush in. The waterfall, the birds chirping and singing around them, the shift of plants as wildlife walks through them.

"Hey," Lexa replies.

Clarke stands in the water and is struck by the fact that Lexa's only a little bit taller than her. Since she stood up, their faces are close, noses close enough to brush if either of them lean in. Clarke feels a blush light up her cheeks as the scent of her mate comes even stronger into her nostrils.

Clarke is about to lean in when she feels water splash up against her in a way that's not natural. She blinks and looks down to see her torso wetter than before and looks back at Lexa, who has a mischievous glint in her eyes. The tension is broken and Clarke grins widely at the woman before her.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that." Clarke says in a playful growl.

Lexa laughs and swims backwards, but the water provides enough resistance to her movements that Clarke's easily able to catch up and splash her back, swiping her arm through the water to create a larger wave. Lexa laughs, her hair and face now wet and dripping. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to tame the wet mess.

Lexa and Clarke go back and forth, splashing each other and after Lexa gets bold, dunking each other under water. Clarke is tired but smiling so wide that her face aches as she makes her way out of the water, Lexa at her side. They sit on the blanket Lexa had left out, shivering because of the water coating their bodies as they begin to dry in the sun.

In the meantime, Lexa reaches into the basket she brought and begins pulling out food. She pulls out two cups and a full-looking water skin. She pours the water out into the cups while Clarke tries to find the plates she's sure Lexa packed.

Lexa and Clarke drink their water quickly, prompting Lexa to refill their cups before putting the water skin away. Clarke grabs food and puts it on their plates while she waits, keeping her hands busy so she doesn't stare at Lexa. She can tell that Lexa's culture is a lot more relaxed about casual nudity, but she isn't about to take advantage of that. Clarke knows better, has been taught not to be some douchebag alpha by her mom.

Clarke takes another sip of her water, alleviating the more innocent part of her thirst. Her less innocent thirst? She can ignore it, right?

It helps when Lexa draws her into a conversation about what foods she's had before, which out of what Lexa lists, isn't a lot.

"We had rations on the Ark, they were tasteless and bland. They were meant to keep us alive, give us the nutrients we need, not taste good." Clarke explains.

"Then you definitely need to try the food I brought you," Lexa urges.

Clarke nods and picks up a single berry from what she loaded on her plate. Lexa watches her kind of intensely, but Clarke thinks that might just be her focused expression. She pops it into her mouth before she can overthink it and bites down.

There's an explosion of flavor in her mouth and it's such a stark contrast to what Clarke's used to, she nearly forgets to swallow it. How the gatherers of the hundred hadn't found berries like these, Clarke has no idea. She resists the urge to moan at the taste, but only barely. Clarke looks over at Lexa, who's watching her with curious eyes.

"That's really good," Clarke admits.

Lexa's face breaks into a wide smile as she gestures to the meat. "You definitely need to try this next."

She hands Clarke a fork and Clarke pokes into the meat. It gives slightly under the fork's prongs, not squishing like the fake meat they had on the Ark or just soft enough that the fork won't break. She brings it to her mouth and bites into it.

Lexa watches as Clarke's eyes go wide, tasting meat that wasn't cooked by teenagers who don't know what they're doing for the first time. The seasoning and herbs used are perfect and Clarke decides this is the best thing she's ever tasted. Maybe when, or if, she ever gets to taste Lexa that'll change.

"If you keep feeding me food like this, I'll never leave your side." Clarke says, only half-joking. Being apart from Lexa earlier had felt weird, like a piece of her she didn't know belonged to Lexa was missing.

"That is not a bad thing," Lexa says with a warm smile. "I like your company, Clarke."

"I like your company too," Clarke admits. She can see Lexa's eyes flicker to her lips. "Lexa?"

"Mm?" Lexa's eyes focus on Clarke's.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You may."

Now with Lexa's express permission, Clarke leans in and presses her lips against Lexa's. It doesn't feel like any kiss Clarke has had before, not by a long shot. Before, it had been about curiosity or vague interest, but this... It feels like coming home. There's a smile on both of their lips, making the kiss more difficult to maintain, but neither of them mind.

They both pull back at a moment and make eye contact, seeing the happiness and delight in each other's eyes. They know that they feel the same, as they can see the same emotions, the same calmness. Clarke smiles at her mate and they begin to eat, this time with no space in between their shoulders as they cuddle with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this prompt! It took me writing three separate days to finish :p I thought yesterday I would've had more time, but I parked on Main Street where I live and got a parking ticket because I didn't know they were shutting it down for a Christmas concert or something :/ It's fine though, I can fight it hopefully! And it's ten bucks (though I'm a poor college student with no time for a job)! Let me know if you guys have any more prompts! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	31. Chapter 31

"Also, what about one with Aden? How is he going to react to all this?" - SandraWilliamson7 on Wattpad (their marriage and moving)

When Clarke and Lexa get back to Polis after their long journey, the people welcome them home warmly by coming out into the streets and greeting them personally. It's almost overwhelming, the sheer amount of people in the streets there just for them.

"They know it is our last time coming here that we will be coming home," Lexa says to Clarke softly. "We do not have much that is still here, most of it is being shipped over. But I want to talk to the Natblidas before we go there."

"I know, babe. Do you want me to come with you?" Clarke asks, looking to her fiancée.

"Please." Lexa breathes out.

Clarke smiles softly at her, wishing they weren't on separate horses so that she could squeeze her hand. "Of course."

Lexa smiles back before returning her attention to their people. They continue their slow way to the Heda's Tower. Once they reach it, they wait for Raven and Octavia to dismount and join them before heading inside.

"We're going to go talk to the Natblidas. You two can do whatever you want." Clarke says, pausing when she sees a mischievous glint in Raven's eyes that means trouble. "Within reason, Rae."

Raven pouts as they walk inside. "You're no fun. No matter, I know we can find something to do." She gives Octavia a look.

"I don't think I want to know," Clarke sighs.

"I mean, you can know. You can also join, if you'd like." Raven raises her eyebrows up and down.

"We're flattered, but I think we're going to go talk to some kids."

With that, Clarke pulls her blushing fiancée to the elevator. They turn around as the doors begin to close to see Octavia and Raven both laughing so hard it isn't making much of a sound as they lean on each other to keep standing.

"Were Raven and Octavia offering...?" Lexa murmurs once the doors close and the elevator begins moving upwards.

"Mm hmm. I can never tell if they're serious or kidding, though." Clarke sighs and rolls her eyes at the antics of their friends. "Now let's go talk to the Natblidas."

Lexa nods and squeezes Clarke's hand as they exit the elevator. She's giving her wife some pretty strong heart eyes until she forces herself to focus. Lexa takes in a breath and lets it out slowly as they stand in front of the door where the Natblidas will be.

Lexa reaches for the door and as it opens, it's ripped from her hands as a bunch of kids all rush out and tackle her and Clarke in hugs. Though neither were expecting it, their quick reflexes and training keep them from falling on the floor. Lexa's face lights up and Clarke falls for her a little bit harder, seeing how much she loves these kids.

"Hei Natblidas (hello Nightbloods). I missed you," Lexa murmurs, switching to Gonasleng (Warrior Language/English).

"We missed you too Heda," a young girl says, squeezing her tighter around her legs.

"They have not told us much about your travels," another girl says.

"Ooh! Tell us a story, Heda!" A younger boy says.

"Alright, alright. But Clarke and I cannot tell you about our travels if we are being mobbed by twenty kids." Lexa says with a soft smile.

The kids giggle and let go of them. Clarke and Lexa walk further into the room and find a place to sit where they can look out over the kids. The kids all sit on the floor, looking up at the women with wide eyes. Clarke recognizes most of them, but especially the one that Lexa has personally taken under her wing, Aden. He's watching them with rapt attention as Lexa begins telling them their story, telling it from the very beginning. From the moment she came back until now.

Clarke ends up telling some of it because her fiancée absolutely loves how she tells stories, and apparently so do the kids. But Lexa has such a way with words, so she tells most of it.

Once they finish telling it, the sun is setting outside and everyone's getting hungry. So they all head to the dining area, where food has already been prepared and where Raven and Octavia no doubt are.

Aden falls back so that he can talk to Lexa and Clarke instead of the excited Natblidas ahead of him, chattering about the story and about what their favorite parts were.

"So you are not here for long?" He asks and the other kids quiet down as they walk, wanting to hear the answer.

"No, not very long at all." Lexa admits. "We have to pick up a few final things, tie up a few loose ends, but then we have to go to our new town."

"You... You are leaving us?" Aden's voice cracks.

"Leaving you?" Lexa stops in her tracks, and so does everyone else. The kids silently get closer, looking up at the women they hold so in such high esteem. "No, Gods no. I had thought they would have told you; I should not have assumed. As long as you are all okay with it, whoever wants to come to the new town is more than welcome to. There is a home there being built by Clarke and I's for you guys."

With that, the kids all hug them again, excited about moving.

"And you getting married, Heda? I am happy for you, but does that mean you will have less time for us?" Aden asks from where he's hugging Lexa.

"If anything, she'll have more time for you guys," Clarke answers. "I'll force her to stop working so much and spend time with you guys. And I'll be helping her with her duties, so she should have less work in general. Sound good to you guys?"

The kids giggle and hold whichever woman they're holding onto tighter. Aden has a relieved smile on his face and he squeezes Lexa as he grins at Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, a chapter! Turns out, being an extremely light sleeper in a house full of people incapable of sleeping past seven means that I've been a lot more tired that I expected :p Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Let me know of you have a prompt! Stay awesome!


	32. Chapter 32

"I would really enjoy reading about them banging on the table. Or in the throne room" - clexataylor on Wattpad (Clexa)

Clarke resists the urge to reach over and put her hand over Lexa's. This isn't the moment for this, for the comfort she can bring her wife.

To almost anyone else, Lexa would look as stoic as usual. But Clarke knows her wife, knows her tells. She can see her tense jaw, flexing and moving from side to side occasionally. She can see the fire in Lexa's eyes, no matter how much she tries to mask it. She's angry, and honestly she has every right to be.

They're in a meeting with the Ambassadors, but the Ambassadors are more focused on trying to push their own clan's agenda than they are focused on trying to resolve the problem. And Clarke is fairly certain that they're all aware of what they're doing.

It's annoying Clarke, but she can see the rage broiling under Lexa's skin, expertly contained, while the Ambassadors loudly argue. She can see Lexa's patience momentarily waver, not losing control but rather allowing herself to exert her dominance.

Her voice, quiet as it is since she doesn't raise it, is easily heard over the arguing.

"Em pleni (that's enough)." There's a calmness in her voice, even though Clarke can hear the barest hint of a growl that sends a shiver down her spine as the entire room becomes silent. "You are all squabbling like goufas (children). We will get nothing done today. Come back in the morning with clear heads, this is a problem to solve, not something to impose your greedy will over. We will do what is best for the Coalition, for all the clans." There's a pause while Lexa meets everyone's gazes. "Dismissed."

Lexa remains seated while the Ambassadors quickly leave, not lingering to talk like usual. She lets out a sharp breath as soon as the doors shut behind them. She makes eye contact with her wife and tries to give her a reassuring smile, but Clarke can see the lingering anger.

Lexa stands slowly like she's making sure she doesn't do so abruptly and tip over her chair. She steps away from her chair, her arms linked behind her back. She looks regal but dangerous, like a lioness on the prowl as she begins to pace back and forth.

Clarke doesn't interrupt her at first, letting her to get some of that frustration out. It definitely doesn't hurt that an angry Lexa has a certain... appeal. But the pacing doesn't seem to be calming her down, so Clarke walks up to her and gently puts her hand on Lexa's arm.

Lexa stops walking and looks into Clarke's eyes, seeing the worry and understanding in her eyes as well as a familiar fire. It gives her enough of a pause to calm herself down.

"Mochof (thank you), Clarke. I am alright."

"Pro (you're welcome). Are you sure? These things doesn't usually get to you like this." Clarke squeezes her wife's arm gently, giving her a soft smile

Lexa relaxes further and gives her an almost embarrassed smile. "Honestly Clarke, I've been frustrated since this morning."

"This morning?" Clarke's eyebrows furrow momentarily before her eyes widen and a smirk curls across her face. "You mean when you insisted that we have to get ready, even though we were in the middle of fuc-"

Lexa's hand moves quickly and covers her wife's smug mouth, looking around worriedly for anyone near them. But they're alone in the throne room, not even a guard in sight.

"I did not..." Lexa double checks that no one's around them. "I did not think you would take that seriously. I thought you would at least make me..."

"You thought I would let you come?" Clarke's eyes glint dangerously.

"Clarke!" Lexa's cheeks redden. "We are not in our bedroom. This is no place for-"

"You're telling me you've never thought about... having some fun in here?" Clarke says, lowering her tone to the more gravelly one she mainly uses in the bedroom as she steps closer to her wife. 

Lexa's cheeks get redder but she doesn't shy away from her wife's advances. She stutters for a moment, caught off guard. Normally, Lexa isn't caught off guard by anything, but her wife likes to surprise her. And leave her in the bed turned on and close to coming to tease her.

"I... Have you?" Lexa asks, sounding both flustered and curious.

"Of course." Clarke takes another step forward, backing her wife against the table they just were sitting at with the Ambassadors. "I've thought about you taking me against this table." Clarke's hand reaches out and gently traces down Lexa's arm. "And I'm sure you've thought about that throne."

"I..."

Clarke closes what little space is left between them so that their noses are pressed against each other. She gives Lexa her best smolder and Lexa gives in easily. She leans in and captures Clarke's lips, kissing her with an almost desperation, the frustration from earlier in the day coming out in full force.

Lexa's hands go to Clarke's breasts almost immediately and Clarke moans softly against her wife's lips. Lexa feels more restless, more impatient than usual, and Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Lexa's hands wander from Clarke's breasts more quickly than usual, going lower until she's tracing her fingers along Clarke's skin, barely underneath Clarke's pants. Lexa smiles against her wife's lips when she feels her shiver.

Lexa takes control of the kiss, surprising Clarke because it isn't often that Lexa wants to take control. Lexa's hand dips lower as she continues to kiss the hell out of her wife. Clarke gasps softly into Lexa's mouth as her hand touches her wetness.

"What has gotten you so wet?" Lexa asks, barely pulling back to speak.

"You're very attractive when you're annoyed at the Ambassadors. It doesn't help that I just talked about you taking me against this table," Clarke admits breathlessly.

"Well." Lexa smirks at her wife, leaning in to whisper in Clarke's ear. "We can make that fantasy a reality."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, a chapter! Next time we get to the smut ;) And why have one when you could have both??? And I might be on my way to getting an on campus job as a Stats tutor! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	33. Chapter 33

(Chapter 32 cont.) (Warning!! This is just smut!)

Lexa flexes her hand for emphasis and Clarke releases a high pitched noise she didn't mean to as her hips grind automatically against the sensation. Her eyes are lidded as she looks at her wife. Clarke bites her lower lip, fighting the urge to strip and bend over the war table just at the lustful look Lexa's giving her.

Clarke isn't often in a mood to be this submissive, and she knows that Lexa will take full advantage of that fact.

Clarke is waiting for Lexa to bend her over the table or something or kiss the breath out of her. It doesn't take her long to realize that Lexa is waiting for her consent.

"Yeah, okay." Clarke says. "Take me."

Lexa smiles and Clarke's breath leaves her body at the predatory look she's receiving. Lexa switches their positions and presses Clarke against the table.

"You aren't exactly bending me over it," Clarke teases.

"Not yet." Lexa practically purrs, pulling her hand out of Clarke's pants and stepping back from her wife. Her smirk grows when Clarke automatically reaches out to her before dropping her hand with a pout. "I want you to strip for me."

Clarke blushes slightly, which surprises her. She has stripped for Lexa before, quite a few times, actually, but never at her request. It's always been when Clarke is in charge and riling up Lexa.

Well, this doesn't have to be too different. Clarke thinks to herself. She can still drive Lexa wild. But instead of making her wife pliant in her bed, she's trying to drive her crazy so that Lexa will f*ck her harder.

Clarke takes a breath to center herself and then looks up to give Lexa her most seductive look. She sees the movement of Lexa's stomach pause briefly and smirks to herself. Clarke pulls her shirt off slowly, dropping it on the table behind her without looking. She unwraps her chest and drops the bindings behind her.

Clarke smirks at her wife, noticing how she bites her lower lip as her eyes focus on Clarke's exposed chest. Clarke bends over, fighting the urge to snicker when Lexa's eyes follow the movement of her chest as she pulls off her pants. She gives her butt an extra wiggle as she takes the rest of her clothes off, deciding to turn around and gingerly place them on the table.

Clarke's breath stops when she feels lips on the crook of her neck and a warm body pressed against your back. She fights the urge to gasp as Lexa gives her neck a nip and then breathes hotly against her ear.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Lexa's voice is practically a growl. Clarke can feel Lexa's smirk against her skin as she shivers, leaning back against Lexa's warmth. Her hands go to Clarke's hips and give them a possessive squeeze. "You are not the one who is in charge right now."

"Then you should show me who's boss."

Lexa lets out another sound that's almost a growl and Clarke gasps when the warmth at her back is replaced with cold at her front as she's bent over the table. She props herself up on her elbows and spreads her legs, like she's presenting herself for Lexa to take.

Clarke bites her lip as Lexa's fingers slowly trace up her thigh. She can practically see Lexa's smirk when she feels those fingers reach her wetness. She arches her back as they dip inside, hoping that Lexa will take pity on her and just take her like she's fantasized.

Luckily, either because of impatience or because they're still in a semi-public space, Lexa doesn't linger too long before she slides a finger inside of Clarke. Clarke clenches around them, dropping her head and panting breathlessly. Lexa's other hand is on her wife's hip and it flexes automatically when she sees how beautifully Clarke is responding to her touch.

Lexa slides another finger inside of Clarke and her breath hitches at how easily it slips inside of her. It's not to say that Clarke isn't often wet for her like this, but it's a pleasant surprise every time, and this time it isn't because Lexa was begging for Clarke to take her. It's because Clarke wants Lexa to take her. And gods, Lexa's not usually in the mood to do that, but with the frustrations of the meeting as well as Clarke's arousal...

Lexa decides to stop controlling herself and her thrusts and Clarke's body rocks forward with each thrust inside of her. Clarke's head drops once more and she starts letting out moans and gasps and explicitives. Which Lexa would normally encourage, but right now they're in her throne room and Lexa wants to be able to look at the guards posted outside in the eyes without blushing.

Clarke's noises start getting louder as Lexa crooks her fingers, drawing her wife closer to the frantic edge she craves. Lexa bends over her wife, pressing her front against Clarke's sweaty back, so that she can whisper in her ear.

"Clarke." She snaps the c and the k in the way she knows makes Clarke shiver. "I know you wouldn't mind being displayed in front of the clans, but I don't plan on sharing you. Your noises or your body." She feels Clarke flutter around her fingers at her words and she smirks, knowing she hit the mark. "I want you to be quiet, hodnes (love). If you think you can be."

Clarke nods, a quick movement that nearly ends with her smacking her skull against her wife's face. "Yeah, yeah."

Lexa's eyes darken at the husky, breathless tone her wife's using. She can tell that Clarke's close, and that her words definitely helped. She keeps thrusting hard, feeling her arm begin to feel the ache and feeling sweat head at her brow, and keeps curling her fingers. Clarke's clenching around her, on the precipice, but not quite there. Teetering at the edge, but not finding the momentum to leap.

"Come for me." Lexa demands in a low voice she usually reserves for ordering around squabbling ambassadors.

Clarke lets out a high pitched gasp and her back arches, her head thrown back as she comes hard on Lexa's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm,,, took longer than expected but here's the first part of the smut?! Next chapter, Clarke eats Lexa out on her throne! Let me know if you have any prompts! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

(Ch 32, 33 cont.)

Clarke breathes heavily, resting her weight more against the table. She can feel her body continue to twitch and spasm with the aftershocks. She can feel Lexa smiling against her shoulder as her wife relaxes against her. Lexa's fingers flex and Clarke clenches down automatically, a short gasp escaping her lips.

Lexa knows by now when Clarke is ready for her to pull out and she does so. She presses a kiss to the back of Clarke's sweaty shoulder and moves to get off of her wife.

Clarke lets out a hum and forces her limbs to comply as she stands up, stretching out her shaky body as she does. She opens her eyes after the stretch to see her wife looking at her with a soft expression but she can see the lingering darkness in her eyes. Lexa's standing a few feet away from her and Clarke crosses that distance quickly, no longer feeling the fatigue or shakiness. She's on a mission now, a mission to drive her wife absolutely insane.

Lexa's eyes widen and her mouth drops open slightly as Clarke approaches her, putting more of a swing in her hips than usual to tease her. Clarke steps right up to her, nose to nose, and watches as her pupils expand even more. There's no trace of the dominant woman that had just fucked her against a table and Clarke loves it. In a manner of speaking, the tables certainly have turned.

Lexa's eyes flicker down to Clarke's lips and linger for a moment before they return to Clarke's eyes, an almost pleading look in them. Clarke smiles and presses a quick kiss to her wife's lips.

"You're cute," Clarke murmurs. She leans in, her mouth close to Lexa's ear. "Are you ready to be taken?"

Lexa's breath hitches and she lets herself be gently pushed back, directed to her throne. Clarke feels a little bit of resistance when she tries to get Lexa to sit on it and pauses, her hands still resting gently on Lexa's hips.

"What's up, hodnes (love)?" Clarke murmurs.

She can feel Lexa hesitate and watches as her wife glances back at the throne. It's intricate and beautiful, made of individual stripped pieces of wood thick enough to be quarterstaffs all entwined to become a throne. It's designed so that some of them raise above Lexa's head, including a couple wicked looking spears, creating the appearance of almost dark tendrils floating off her body. It makes her look even bigger and gives her even more of a presence. It's especially intimidating (or awe inspiring in Clarke's case) when the sun is directly behind her.

"Do you want me to put something down beneath you? So we don't damage the wood?" Clarke asks, squeezing Lexa's hips gently and giving her a soft understanding smile.

"Sha (yes). You know where I keep..." Lexa gestures, trailing off.

"The rags you keep around in case someone gets too stabby? Yeah I know where they are." Clarke winks at her wife. She presses a kiss to her cheek before quickly grabbing them from one of the hidden compartments Lexa has around the room. She returns and presses a kiss to Lexa's cheek as she passes her, putting the cleanest rag could find down on the throne.

Clarke looks back at Lexa. "Ready to sit now?"

Lexa's cheeks flush. "You make me sound particular."

"You are. It's cute. You always think ahead." Clarke presses another kiss to Lexa's cheek. "Now sit down so I can ravage you."

A smirk spreads across Clarke's lips as she pulls back, hearing the gasp escape Lexa's lips at her words. Clarke rests her hands on her wife's hips again and pushes gently but firmly. This time, Lexa complies with ease and sits down, looking up at Clarke with wide eyes and blown out pupils.

"That's not fair, you using that look on me," Clarke whispers.

"What look?"

"That look you get sometimes when we're about to do something decidedly not innocent but you look at me like I'm..." Clarke trails off, shaking her head. "I don't know, like I'm something wonderful."

A smile graces Lexa's lips and she reaches for Clarke's hand to kiss. "To me, you are everything."

Clarke's cheeks turn red as she smiles widely. "I just told you that I'm going to ravish you and you turn around and say stuff like that and make me blush."

"It is a talent of mine. But certainly I would not mind you ravishing me," Lexa adds.

Clarke grins and squeezes Lexa's hand that's still in hers. She winks and sinks to her knees, shuffling closer as she maintains eye contact with her wife. She delights in how Lexa's expression goes from a soft loving smile to a familiar dark expression.

Lexa's legs open as Clarke exerts a gentle pressure and continues moving forward. Once she's close enough, Clarke's eyes drop from Lexa's eyes to the exposed pink flesh in front of her. Clarke's jaw clenches as she holds back a moan at how wet Lexa is for her. She makes eye contact with her wife, waiting for Lexa's nod of consent.

Lexa nods. "Try not to be too loud," Clarke says before leaning forward.

Her first exploratory lick makes Lexa's hips jump and a sharp gasp escapes Lexa's lips as her hand goes down to gently rest on the back of Clarke's head. Not to guide or exert dominance, but just to have something to hold onto. And maybe Clarke likes it when she feels Lexa squirming and desperately pulling her hair as she begs for release.

Clarke scoots closer to get a better angle and feels some of the wood from the throne pressing against her. It feels like a light switch has been flipped in her head as she remembers exactly where she is. Kneeling before the Heda like a loyal subject but instead of bowing to her, Clarke is the one in control. And with that, any slowness she may have teased Lexa with is gone as she begins to devour her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to the fun part! I'm just a sucker for fluff as I'm sure you guys have noticed haha. I can't believe I actually have had time to update,,, As you may have noticed by the lack of updates, life has been hectic. But this week I've actually had time to slow down a little bit, plus my gf (official as of yesterday, it was and is very gay :) ) is reading this series and that fact gave me the motivation to actually write with what little free time I've had! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


End file.
